Mischief Managers BOOK ONE
by Pacco1
Summary: Harry was always bullied, that was why when he saw Luna being bullied he helped her. She then became one of his first true friends followed by Neville. With them, and others, by his side, Harry's seven years at Hogwarts will be full of pranks, jokes, love, and of course danger.
1. Diagon Alley & the Train

A/N: Luna is in the same year as Harry in this story. When I mention Crumpled-Horned Snorkacks it's what I think they look like. The story starts right after Harry gets his wand, enjoy.

Chapter one

Harry was walking out of the wand shop when he heard, "Hey Loony how's your mom doing... Oh wait she's dead isn't she."

Harry looked up and saw a group of girls laughing at a small blonde girl with large silvery eyes. She didn't respond to the comment which seemed to make the girls angry.

"Well I guess you didn't love your mother that much if you're not defending her."

"Yeah I heard that she blew herself up because she was crazy."

"Or maybe she just hated you so much that she killed herself."

The little blonde girl was about to say something when Harry lost it due to his years of bullying and abuse, so he shouted to the girls," LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE!"

"Oh yeah and who are you," one of the girls said wearing a smirk?

"Harry Potter," he said slowly his eyes narrowing. The girls just ran after they heard his name leaving Harry with the small girl. "Are you ok?"

"Oh yes I'm quite used to people making fun of me," she stated as if it was nothing, but was secretly fighting tears.

"Oh well still they shouldn't make fun of you."

"I know but no matter what I used to tell them they wouldn't stop so I just gave up."

"I'm sorry I know what it's like to be bullied and I don't really like seeing it happen to anyone else."

"Oh well thank you."

"By the way I didn't get your name."

"Oh dear, I'm sorry it must've slipped my mind. I'm Luna Lovegood," she said extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you Luna. I'm Harry Potter," he said shaking her hand.

"Oh I already knew that."

"How?"

"You yelled your name at those girls."

"Oh yeah."

Just then a tall thin man with thin white hair walked over to them and said," Moonbeam we must get to Flourish and Blott's for... Oh hello there young man uh who might you be," he asked when he noticed Harry.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"Well nice to meet you Mr. Potter I'm Xenophilius Lovegood but you can call me Xeno," he said extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you too Xeno," he said shacking his hand.

"Are you here by yourself," he asked.

"No I'm here with Hagrid but I cannot seem to find him at the moment," he said turning his head.

"Well you're welcome to shop with us... That is until you find him or he finds you," Luna said.

"Yeah that sounds like a lot of fun."

They began to walk and then Harry saw a magazine called The Quibbler sticking out of Luna's bag.

"What is that," he asked her.

"Oh its daddy's magazine. It has the latest Crumple-Horned Snorkack findings among others animals and also includes the latest conspiracies," Luna told him excitedly.

"What's a Crumple-Horned Snorkack," he asked.

"It's a rabbit like creature with a crumbled horn on its head, their quite friendly unlike Nargles."

Harry and Luna continued to talk about all of the creatures in the Quibbler and before Harry knew it he had asked Xeno for a subscription form. They eventually caught up with Hagrid and they all shopped together for the remainder of the day.

When they were finished shopping Harry told Luna that he would look for her on the train the day they went to school and with that they parted ways.

* * *

Harry was walking through the aisles of the Hogwarts Express looking for a particular blonde. He was in the final car when he heard a girl laughing.

"Honestly do you really think that the great Harry James Potter would actually like you and your stupid theories?"

Harry heard this and it made his blood boil. He opened the compartment door and saw a bushy haired girl sitting across from Luna with her arms folded.

"Hello Luna how are you doing," he asked ignoring the girl across from her.

"Oh quite well, I was just talking to Hermione Granger," she said motioning to the girl.

"Excuse me but who might you be," Hermione demanded.

"Oh me, I'm Harry James Potter," he stated casually.

Hermione's eyes widened at this knowing that he had heard what she had said to Luna. She knew that the chances of becoming friends with him were now slim to none but decided to try anyway.

"Oh hullo I'm Hermione Granger," she said holding out her hand.

"I don't really care who you are you insulted my best friend and I would like you to apologize."

"I'm uh I'm sorry Luna," she said quietly before rushing out.

"Well that was unpleasant," said Luna.

"Yeah well I just don't understand why people think that they're better than everyone else," he said," oh by the way the new information on the Rotfang Conspiracy is very good I don't see how anyone could deny it."

"Yes, daddy told me that it's only a matter of time before everyone opens their eyes and believes us."

They each pulled out their own Quibblers and began to help each other with the rune puzzles in the back of the magazine when the door opened and a shy looking boy entered.

"Um uh hi I-I-I'm N-Neville," he stuttered.

"Hello Neville I'm Luna Lovegood."

"And I'm Harry Potter."

"Oh um uh h-hi."

"Want to join us," Luna asked him.

"S-sure."

"So Neville what's your last name."

"Uh well it um Longbottom."

"Oh so you're a pure-blood like little Luna here."

"Uh yeah I guess so."

"Neville relax we aren't going to do anything to you," Harry said, Neville seemed to relax a little bit.

"So what house do you think you're going to get," Neville asked them.

"Well I want to either get Ravenclaw like my mum or Gryffindor like daddy," Luna told them.

"Same," Neville said.

"Wow we all want the same two houses, who would've thought," Harry said just as the compartment door opened yet again to show a pair of red headed twins.

"Well George looks like-"

"A group of little first years-"

"Do you think that they have what it takes-"

"To become part of the greatest-"

"Most awesome-"

"And good looking-"

"Group of pranksters the school has ever seen-"

"Or should we keep looking?"

Realizing that they were asking them the question and not each other Harry looked at Luna with a look that said 'we have to do this' and must've read it correctly because she is said, "That sounds like fun," in her usual dreamy voice.

Then everyone turned to Neville who nodded.

"Well looks like we will-"

"Be seeing more of each other-"

"We will now-"

"Teach you-"

"The three most-"

"Important rules of pranking."

"First rule of pranking-" said one of them as he raised one of his fingers.

"Go for the Slytherins."

"Rule two-"

"Don't get caught by filch-"

"If this rule is broken then deny everything."

"Rule three-"

"Go all out for every prank-"

"No matter how big-"

"Or how small."

"I like the way you speak," Luna told them casually.

"Thank you madam," said the one who was George.

"What house are you in if you don't mind me asking," Harry asked.

"The fair-"

"Awesome-"

"And incredibly sweet house of "

"RAVENCLAW!"

"What's our prank group name," Luna asked.

"We are the-"

"Mischief Managers."

"We got the name from the-"

"OI don't tell them till after the initiation."

"May I at least ask what your name is because I only have one of them," Luna asked.

"Yes I am Fred-"

"And I am George-"

"And together we are-"

"Fred and George!"

"That's nice I'm Luna Lovegood."

"Harry Potter."

"Neville Longbottom."

"Ah as in the Harry-"

"Potter well that is interesting."

"But onto more important things."

"What do you-"

"Lot know about pranks," they asked. When none of them said anything they looked at each other once again and spoke.

"This is unacceptable-"

"We must teach you everything."

For the rest of the train ride the twins taught them everything that they knew about pranks and as the initiation they had to perform one.

"So who is the unfortunate soul that is going to get pranked," Harry asked as he readied a dungbomb.

"Well I'm glad you asked-"

"Savior of the Wizarding World-"

"Because we have just the person."

"Who?"

"Our dear little brother."

When they got to the compartment that Ron was in they walked in and put their plan into action.

"Hello I'm Harry Potter and I need some help looking for my friend Neville's toad, can you help."

Ron looked like he had just won a million Galleons and quickly agreed. When they left the compartment Luna snuck in and put several dungbomb's into Ron's trunk and quickly closed it waiting for them to detonate. When Ron Opened his trunk next he would be hit by a wave of stickiness.

When they returned to the compartment Fred and George asked how it went.

"Oh well I believe that it went well," Luna told them.

"Well I believe that if you can accomplish this-"

"Then you can begin your training at-"

"Hogwarts," they said in unison.

"Well that sounds almost as exciting as looking for Crumpled-Horned Snorkacks," Luna said.

* * *

If you guys don't or do like this tell me so I can either kill it or continue it. -Pacco1


	2. Sorting, Breakfast, & Potions

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter.

Mischief Managers

Chapter Two Sorting, Breakfast, &amp; Potions

When the train pulled into the station Fred and George went to the carriages while Harry, Luna &amp; Neville went to the boats. When they arrived at the boats they got in along with a shy girl named Susan Bones.

When they arrived at the school they were shoved into a small room and waited to be led into the Great Hall and be sorted into one of the four houses.

"Well if it isn't the-boy-who-lived," said a voice from behind Harry.

Harry turned around to be face to face with a smirking boy with blonde hair being flanked by two large boys.

"Um hi, I'm Harry."

"Yes I know that, but I don't understand why you're hanging out with a loon &amp; near squib."

"Well I can see that you have obvious daddy issues and very terrible manners but can you please stop insulting me and my friends," Luna asked him.

"Well that sounds rich coming from a little bitch with mommy problems," said one of the larger boys next to Malfoy.

Harry, who had studied every text book he had bought, pulled out his wand and pointed it directly at Malfoy followed by Neville. Before anyone could say anything Professor Mcgonagall came into the room.

"We are ready for- Oh for the love of WANDS AWAY," she screamed.

"Sorry professor-," Luna started.

"Won't happen again," Harry finished.

"It very well won't. Now follow me."

They walked into the hall and Harry could hear Hermione lecturing some poor soul on how the ceiling was enchanted._** Man what is wrong with her. Does she always have to be the smartest one in the room.**_

Mcgonagall brought out a dusty old hat that sang a song about all of the houses and who is most likely to be in which based on their traits and who they truly are or something along those lines.

When the song was over Mcgonagall started calling names in alphabetical order.

"You realize that Professor Dumbledore hasn't stopped watching you since we came in Harry," Luna told him in a whisper before she was called up.

The hat touched her head and remained there for several minutes before calling out- RAVENCLAW!

The lack of clapping at the table, excluding Fred &amp; George, made Harry a little angry but he buried it and started cheering for Luna loudly, which attracted a quite few stares.

Next was Neville, who's sorting was rather similar to Luna's, and he was sorted into none other the Ravenclaw.

When Malfoy was called up the hat barely touched his head and called out- SLYTHERIN! Which gained many cheers from the Slytherin table.

More names were called then it was Harry's turn. He walked up and the hat was placed on his head and then he heard foreign thoughts in his mind.

**_Well now Harry Potter. I have been expecting you. _**

**_Why does everyone say that? _**

**_I do not know. But any way let me sort you. Let's see plenty of courage, an immense thirst for knowledge you make a very promising Ravenclaw, but you are ferociously loyal to your friends... especially a certain blonde. _**

**_Shut up. _**

**_Your feelings not mine. _**

**_I refer to my previous statement. _**

_**Moving on. You might do well on Hufflepuff however you would be very much better as a** -_RAVENCLAW!

The Great Hall was shocked at what they had just heard, 'Harry Potter sorted into Ravenclaw and not Gryffindor' there were many whispers among the other houses but not the Ravenclaws they were cheering very very _very _loudly. Harry ran over to Luna, Neville &amp; the twins and quickly sat down.

The rest of the sorting went rather quickly and soon Dumbledore began the feast and they were eating while discussing topics from the Quibbler to future pranks and Harry was happier than he could ever remember.

"Hey Luna why did your take so long," Neville asked?

"Oh well it wanted Ravenclaw right away, But I just wanted to continue to talk to it. Think about it, how often do you get to talk to a hat," she said with a bright smile.

* * *

Dumbledore was not happy. _**Harry is supposed to be in Gryffindor, he has to be. How can he already have friends? He was supposed to be isolated and vulnerable, in order to mold him. Nevertheless I believe Severus will be of use in order to help breakdown the boy if his relatives haven't already.** _

And with that Dumbledore continued to eat.

* * *

When the feast was over the Ravenclaw prefects led the first years to a statue shaped like a raven.

"This is the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room; in order to enter you need to answer a riddle. If you can't figure it out then it will give you more until you answer one. That being said who wants to give it a try?"

"I will," Luna said. She went up to the small statue as it came alive.

"What loses its head in the morning and gets it back at night," the raven asked.

"A pillow," she said after a second.

"Welcome young ones," it said before a concealed door opened.

When they entered they were met by quite a sight. There were two entire walls that were nothing but books. The carpet was a deep blue along with all of the furniture.

"Now this is the Ravenclaw common room there are dorms just up the stairs there but since your first years you get the first floor dorms, now off to bed, classes begin tomorrow."

Harry said goodnight to Luna and the twins then went into the boy's dorm. When he arrived he saw beds in a circle formation. He quickly found the bed that was his and fell asleep.

* * *

When Harry woke up he very quickly got dressed and went down to the common room where Luna, Neville, &amp; the twins were waiting for him.

"About time savior-"

"Keep sleeping like that and-"

"You-Know-Who will have the drop on ya' constantly-"

"Then who'll be left to protect Little Luna," they said with a wink while Harry turned red, Luna didn't seem to notice.

"Well if you're done can we head to breakfast," Harry asked.

"Anything for-"

"The Savior!"

They made their way down stairs to the Great Hall and quickly found an empty spot at the Ravenclaw table. Harry began to fill his plate with food.

"So we have potions with the first year Hufflepuffs this morning," Luna told Harry and Neville.

"Oh dear-"

"Snape first thing-"

"I wouldn't wish that on anyone," that Twins said.

"What's wrong with Snape," Luna asked.

"He's evil-"

"Scary-"

"Hates anyone who's not Slytherin,"

"Well I won't judge him and neither should you Harry. Daddy told me that he was friends with your mom."

"Well I'm with Luna," Harry said.

"No surprise there Harry," Neville told him.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Neville told him with a smirk.

* * *

When the class began Snape began with a speech that went," You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." He looked over to Harry who had an interested look," Harry Potter, our new _celebrity."_

_"_Hello sir. I really don't like to be called a celebrity because-"

"10 points from Ravenclaw for your cheek Potter."

"Sorry sir."

The class passed quite easily due to the fact that Luna, Harry, and Neville had read the potions book on the train because Fred and George had warned them. So when Snape had asked him the trick questions he was prepared and Snape surprise.

After class Harry approached Snape with a mission... learn about his mother. Snape was grading the analysis of the potions they had just done.

"Um professor I-"

"Potter speak clearly- 5 points from Ravenclaw," Snape said without looking up.

"Sorry sir... it's just that my friends dad told them that you knew my mother when she went here, and I was wondering if you could tell me... what she was like."

Snape stopped writing and turned his head up. He looked shocked and saddened at the same time and his voice lost some of its intimidation but it was still there.

"Mr. Potter I... cannot tell you-"

"Oh uh sorry I'll just leave."

"Mr. Potter let me finish. I cannot tell you right now... but come back anytime Saturday and I will tell you whatever you wish to know," he said with a slight smile. _Maybe he isn't like James... he is in Ravenclaw after all, he's probably more like Lily._

And with that Harry left the room ad headed to defense.

* * *

"Ah Severus good to see you how was your first class," Dumbledore asked.

"It wasn't as bad as it usually was," he replied.

"How did Harry do if I may ask?"

"Well Potter seems to have an understanding of potions," he said in a neutral voice.

"He is really just like James isn't he."

"Well while he may have inherited most of James' looks he did get Lily's eyes and apparently her brain as well."

_This won't do. I need Snape against Harry not with him. _"Well Severus it seems that in due time Harry will be like James in body and mind."

"Only time will tell Headmaster, now if you will excuse me I have a class in ten minutes." And with that Snape left an angered Dumbledore.

* * *

"So how was-"

"The first day," said Fred and George.

"Oh it was quite enjoyable... except for the part where Michael Corner called me 'Loony'," said Luna in her dreamy voice.

"Yeah but don't worry I dyed his hair green and it glows in the dark too. But the best part is I didn't get caught," Harry said excitedly.

"Well done our Apprentices," they said in unison.

"Ok I have to ask... are your brains connected with a spell or are you two just naturally like that," Neville asked.

"We are just like that little one," the said together once more.

"Well I suggest that we all do our homework in order to plan our first big prank, who's in," Harry asked.

"I am" they all said together.

After three days of planning they perfected it. The plan was simple. Luna would create a diversion by talking to Filch about how he shouldn't put up mistletoe during the holidays because of Nargles. While he was distracted the boys would plant several timed dungbomb's in his office then carefully sneak out. After that they would go to the Slytherin table and plant even more timed dungbomb's that were set to go off in the middle of breakfast, they had of course modified the bombs to make the smell last all day and maybe even a couple days after.

"So shall we-"

"Initiate project Poo?!"

"Project poo," Luna, Neville, &amp; Harry asked for in unison.

"It was the only thing we could think of," said the twins.

"We are going to change the name later, but yes let's do this," Harry said.

With careful timing and an extensive knowledge of Nargles the first phase went off without a hitch and then it was off to the Slytherin table. Harry and Luna put extra dungbomb's where Malfoy sat and the next morning Filch &amp; the entirety of Slytherin house were hit with a cloud of slinkiness. The smelly cloud went up into the air and spelled** MM **after hitting the Slytherins. Needless to say that the Slytherins and Filch were avoided like a plague, a smelly, snobbish, disgusting plague.

"Wow this is only the first week-"

"We are definitely going to-"

"Have a lot of-"

"Amazing-"

"Disturbing-"

"Inappropriate-"

"Fun," the twin said as they watched the Slytherins run away in embarrassment.

* * *

Well one person said that they likes it so I will be making a lot more of these so be on the look out. Review and tell me what you want to see -Pacco1


	3. Badass Status Achieved

Badass Status Achieved!

Disclaimer I own nothing.

Harry knocked on the large door that led to the potions masters office and waited for about ten seconds before the door was opened by Snape, the only person that could help Harry find out about his mom.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, come in," he said moving aside.

"Thank you professor."

"Of course, now what would you like to know about Lily?"

"Well... I guess just the basics. All anyone has told me about her is that she was a witch, great at charms, that she was sorted into Ravenclaw like me, and that... she died... defending me. Anything that you could tell me about her would be amazing," as Harry finished he was close to tears.

"Well, Lily was an amazing person... She was kind to just about everyone. Ferociously loyal to her friends, trust me you never wanted to insult her friends in front of her, lord help you if you did, onetime..." and so for the next two hours Snape told Harry about his mother. The only reason that they stopped talking was due to the fact that lunch was being served and they were quite hungry.

When they arrived at the Great Hall Harry went to the Ravenclaw table and Snape to the faculty table.

"So how was-"

"Talking to Snape," asked the infamous Weasley Twins.

"Uh it was good. He knew my mom really well, he told me about what she liked and disliked, what she was like, stuff like that."

"That's nice Harry it's good for you to get to know what she was like, in order to get over the death," Luna said while eating a chicken sandwich.

"He also told me about my dad a little."

"Yeah-"

"What did he say," both twins asked while taking a drink of water.

"He said he was in a group of pranksters, like us, called the 'Marauders'," as he finished the sentence both twins spit tanked onto Harry and Neville.

"Lovely," Neville said as he wiped his face.

"THE MARAUDERS," the twins yelled.

"Yes, why?"

"THE MARAUDERS," the twins yelled again.

"Yes."

"As in THE-"

"MARAUDERS."

"If you say that one more time I am going to punch you both," Harry told them.

"Sorry-"

"It's just that-"

"They were our inspiration-"

"Our heroes-"

"And they left something here that has saved us numerous times."

"What is it," Neville asked.

"Are they ready Fred?"

"They helped us already George."

"Very well let's show them."

"Tonight?"

"Tonight."

"How do you guys do that," Neville asked them.

"Do what?"

"The tandem talk."

"That is a secret," they both said.

"Fine."

"So where are we going to meet tonight," Luna asked.

"In the owlery tonight ten minutes before curfew," they said mysteriously.

"Sounds fun," Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"Hey Luna where are your shoes," Harry asked.

"Hmm, oh it seems that the Nargles have taken all of my footwear."

"But don't you have charms against the Nargles," Neville questioned who was now, like the twins and Harry, a firm believer in most of the animals in the Quibbler.

"Well yes I do."

"Luna, did someone take them?"

"Please don't hurt them," she asked casually.

"Us-"

"Hurt someone-"

"Luna we are hurt by that statement," the twins said fanning their eyes.

"Pinkie promise me that you won't hurt them," she said.

"Fine," all of the boys said.

"By the way guys Luna takes these promises very seriously... so don't break it," Harry warned them.

"Well I am going to leave because I don't want to hear what you are going to do," Luna told them as she left the table.

"So what are we going to do," Harry asked.

"We have-"

"Several ideas."

"Let's hear them then," Neville said excitedly.

* * *

"Ah Severus may I speak with you for a moment," Dumbledore asked as he approached Snape.

"I suppose Headmaster."

"Wonderful. I was simply wondering what you and Mr. Potter discussed this morning."

"Ah, well... he was fooling around in class yesterday and I gave him a detention, I honestly hoped that he would be more like Lily."

"Well we all hoped Severus, he does remind me of James so much, well have a good day Severus," Dumbledore told him with a smile. _This is wonderful. Severus will make Harry feel useless so now I can focus my full attention on his friends._

* * *

"Ok I like the plan-"

"Great Harry so onto the next phase," said George.

"Let me finish. I like the plan but there is one major problem... we have no way into the girls dorm."

"Well that is a problem-"

"How is it that we-"

"Didn't think about that."

"Is there anyone that we can trust to do this for us," Neville asked.

"No only Luna and she doesn't want anything to do with this prank," said Harry.

"Well what if we used imperio," George asked.

"That's not even funny," Fred told him.

"Well the prank is on hold until we find a way to break in," Neville declared with nods of agreement.

"Well I'm good to find Luna and tell her the pranks on hold," Harry told them.

"See you at the owlery," the three boys said together.

* * *

When it was time to meet Luna and Harry walked together to the owlery and arrived just as the others did.

"Well now that we are all here-"

"Let us tell you a tale that is filled with-"

"Extraordinary deeds-"

"A dangerous mission-"

"A great artifact-"

"Disgusting creatures-"

"And Filch-"

"We really-"

"Really-"

"Really-"

"Really-"

"_Really_ don't like Filch-"

"But that is besides the point-"

"Now Fred will be taking over since he is the best at telling stories."

"Thank you brother, now George and I were pulling some very harmless pranks when Filch-"

"Who we really don't like."

"George."

"Sorry."

"Anyway we were pulling some very harmless pranks when Filch found us and threw us into his office to yell at us... then we saw drawer marked 'Confiscated and Highly Dangerous' then we shared a look. George dropped a dungbomb while I grabbed the first thing I saw. When the smell cleared we were forced to do manual labor but it didn't bother us none, because we gained a highly dangerous item and it was only our first year. We later figured out what it was."

"What was it," Neville asked excitedly.

"It was a map. However not just any map... but a map of Hogwarts that can show what everyone is doing and where everyone is at. It is called 'The Marauders Map'.

"Can we see it," Luna asked.

"Of course- "

"Little Luna." They performed the password and instructed them on how it worked.

"Who's Moony, Prongs, Padfoot, &amp; Wormtail," Harry asked.

"The creators of the map-"

"The Marauders."

"So the map is really spot on with location right," Luna asked still holding the map.

"Yes-"

"Why?"

"Because Filch is on his way here," she said as if she were telling them the weather.

"Quick-"

"Hide."

They all crammed into a small closet but fortunately Filch didn't find them. When he left they basically all fell out of the closet.

"Another reason-"

"To not like-"

"Filch," they all said at the same time.

* * *

The next day Harry was walking back to the common room alone when he ran into Snape.

"Hullo Professor."

"Mr. Potter I am glad that I ran into you. I need you to inform you on a matter that is crucial. But first I need to see how your mental defenses are please do not move."

"Ok but what do you mean-"

"Legilimens."

"Is something supposed to be happening?"

"Hmm, it seems that you are a natural Occlumens. This is good."

"I'm sorry sir but I don't know what's going on."

"Listen to me, if any of your friends begin to act strange, then tell me immediately."

"What do you mean?"

"I believe that Professor Dumbledore is planning on isolating you to make you more pliable for the 'Greater Good'.

"Are you sure sir?"

"Yes I am, he keeps trying to reinforce that you are like Ja- one of my enemies when I went to school to try and make me hate you."

"Why are you telling me."

"Because I owe it to Lily to watch after you while you are here. When I last spoke to her we ended on... bad terms, so in a way this is making it up to her."

"Thank you sir. May I ask what did your enemy do to you?"

"He was a prankster and would constantly target Slytherins, specifically me, however as I believe it you target everyone, not only Slytherins."

"Why Professor I have no idea what you are talking about."

* * *

Luna was perfectly happy, she had friends who actually liked her and defended her despite her protests. They didn't think she was crazy, but actually considered the things that she said and they actually believed in Nargles, _and _Crumpled Horned-Snorkacks. Life couldn't be better.

"Hello Ms. Lovegood."

"Oh, hullo Professor Dumbledore how are you."

"Quite well and how are your studies going?"

"Oh they are going well why Harry has been-" she started but never finished when Dumbledore said a single word," Imperio. Now Ms. Lovegood I need you to do something for me."

* * *

The four boys were sitting in the deserted common room when Luna came in later than usual.

"Oh hey Luna we were just going to look for you," Harry said.

"Well maybe you should just mind your own business and leave me alone Harry," she said her voice containing none of its Luna-ness.

"Are you ok Luna," Neville asked getting up.

"You too ugh why can't you guys just leave me alone, why did I even hang out with you guys."

"Luna seriously-"

"What's wrong?"

"I can't handle the tandem talk right now, why can't you guys just be normal for once."

"Ok something's really wrong Fred."

"Luna calm down," Harry said.

"No I won't take orders from an orphan, or a squib, and definitely not two retarded outcasts," she yelled before going to the girl's dorm.

"Pardon our-"

"French but this-"

"Needs to be said-"

"What the fudge was that!"

"How was fudge bad," Neville asked.

"It's taboo since mom failed at making it," Fred explained.

"Guys I think I know what's wrong with Luna."

"What," that all asked.

"Look I wish I could tell you but he told me not to. I'll be right back."

* * *

"Professor I need to talk to you," Harry yelled as he pounded the potions master's door.

"Potter, what is it?"

"Luna is acting really weird sir she just started telling us to leave her alone and then she insulted us... but worst of all is that she told us to be normal and that is something that she would never in a million year tell us to do without someone telling her to do it."

"Very well I know what is wrong I will fix it tomorrow before class starts, now go back to your common room."

* * *

"Ms. Lovegood I need to speak to you for a moment," Snape said as he was walking through the halls.

"Yes Professor?"

"Finite," was all that he said before Luna's eyes glazed over then back to normal.

"What happened?"

"Well it seems that Professor Dumbledore put you under the Imperios curse. Tell me what you remember."

"Well I was walking to the common room when Professor Dumbledore came up to me and..." she trailed off realizing what she had said to her friends. "Professor they're going to hate me. I called Harry an orphan, Neville a squid, and the twins retarded outcasts," she went and hugged Snape while crying into his robes.

Snape being Snape tried to push her off but realized that the attempt was futile. "Ms. Lovegood if you would let me go I can instruct you on what to do."

"I apologize Professor. It's just that I've never really had any friends and I don't want to lose them."

"I understand but simply tell them what happened and I'm sure that they will forget what happened, due to the fact that it wasn't you."

"Thank you Professor, and I'm sorry for hugging you."

"Don't let it happen again Ms. Lovegood."

* * *

The next day during lunch Dumbledore fully expected Luna to be ruthlessly pranked for what he had made her say the previous night.

Dumbledore turned his head to watch the Ravenclaw table and his jaw dropped. Luna Lovegood was sitting and laughing with the very people that she was supposed to insult the previous day. How was this possible his Imperious curse should have made her act like that until the next month? He would have to come up with a new plan.

Dumbledore continued eating and as he took a sip of his goblet he realized that it tasted strangely but did not think anything of it.

After about ten minutes in he realized that about half of the Great Hall were trying, and failing, at hiding smiles suppressing laughter, and staring all at him. He looked around and realized that the same was going on with the staff. He peered into the mind of one of the children and realized what they were laughing at. His hair... it had been turned... hot pink.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had been pranked.

* * *

"Do you think that he knows," Neville asked not even trying to suppress his smile along with the rest of the MM.

"Probably, he has murder in his eyes," Harry said.

"He does look younger with a pink beard," Luna said.

"That'll teach him-"

"To mess with the mind-"

"Of a Mischief Manager."

"I really do like the tandem talk," Luna said with a smile.

"There's the Luna we all know and love," Harry said.

"Thank you Harry.. Oh pudding."

"You guys realize what this means right," Neville asked.

"No what," Harry asked.

"We've just pranked Albus Freaking Dumbledore, we are now by all definitions BADASS!"

"I don't think-"

"The Marauders did something-"

"Like this."

Harry stood up and shouted," HAIL TO THE MISCHIEF MANAGERS!"

The rest of the pranksters stood and yelled," HAIL!"

* * *

Well here is chapter three, I hoped you guys liked it. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, especially when Dumbledore gets pranked. If you guys want to see something in here just let me know and I might just do it. -Pacco1


	4. Peter Who

Chapter 4 Peter Who

A/N: I am going to make Harry the seeker for Ravenclaw, because I really like the idea of 'Youngest Seeker of the Century'.

"Wait so there really are flying brooms?"

"Yes Harry-"

"There really are flying brooms."

"Oh well... that just seems really cliché."

"We know-"

"But what are ya' going to do."

"Harry if your done then we must get going," Luna told Harry.

"Oh right, bye Fred bye George."

"See ya' Harry," they yelled.

"So Luna are you a good flyer," Neville asked.

"Oh yes I'm quite good at it. Flying is very freeing," she said with a dreamy smile.

"Man I wonder how I'm going to do," Harry asked to no one in particular.

"Oh very well I suspect, quidditch is said to run in a Potters blood," Luna said reassuringly.

"Yeah so you better not suck or else you'll be shaming you ancestors," Neville said sternly and Luna nodding.

"WHAT?! That's not fair I was raised by muggles and I don't know the first thing about flying a broom what..." He said with a worried look before hearing Luna &amp; Neville laugh.

"Oh mate... thank you for that... I don't remember when... when I've laughed that hard," Neville told him in between fits of laughter.

"Oh God you both were just messing with me then."

"Yes it was quite humorous Harry."

"I'm glad I'm your entertainment."

* * *

"Now that you all have your brooms I want you to mount and kick off of the ground, understood," Madam Hooch asked the first year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

"Yes Madam Hooch," they all replied.

The first years flew on the school brooms while some of the older years with no classes came to see them. Out of all of the first years Harry seemed to be the most natural on a broom despite never having been on one. They arrived on the ground and Madam Hooch let them have free time on the brooms.

While the first years were flying many of the second year Ravenclaws started taunting the first years. Neville still having some of his natural shyness flew down and waited.

"Why are they like that they're only a year ahead of us," Harry asked Luna.

"Must be the Wackspurts."

"No I think that they're just mean."

"Well that girl right there, Cho Chang, she is the one who is telling the girls to hide my things, she is also the Ravenclaw seeker."

"Well she doesn't look like she's that good on a broom."

"Oh she is, and if your thinking what I think your thinking then I highly advise you again..."

"Too late Luna," he said while heading down to where Cho was at.

"What do you want Potter," she asked.

"Well I was just going to ask you very kindly if you could please leave my friend Luna's stuff alone," he said to Cho.

"Oh does little Hawy have a cwush?"

"Listen Cho I'll make a deal with you, if we play a game of find the Golden Snitch and I win you leave Luna alone."

"And if I win?"

"You get to say you beat Harry Potter."

"Not good enough."

"What do you want from me then?"

"You never, ever tryout for quidditch for the house team while I'm here."

"Um... ok deal."

Since Cho was already on the team she had a Nimbus 1000 which was way better than any of the school brooms so Harry saw his chances as slim to none.

They got Madam Hooch and Professor Flitwick to make sure that none of them cheated even though Cho had a clear advantage. Both adults were completely oblivious to what the competition was about but went along anyway.

When the snitch was released Harry immediately flew as high as he could to get a maximum overview. After ten minutes no one seemed to see anything until Harry saw a glimmer of gold in the corner of his eye. He cautiously made his way over and when he was close enough he dived for it. This did not go unnoticed by Cho who sprang into action. Harry was getting cheered on by Neville, Luna, &amp; the twins who had just gotten of Binns. Most of the older years thought that Cho had the game in the bag. Cho and Harry were neck 'n neck before the snitch made a steep climb then dropped. While Cho tried to maneuver her broom Harry simply just dropped from his. He free fell and caught the snitch midair. Professor Flitwick, who did not want any first years dying on his watch, cast a levitation charm and returned Harry to the ground. The entire chase lasted two minutes and everyone was shocked that Harry would do that... everyone except the Mischief Managers that is.

"Well that was FUN," he screamed when he arrived back on the ground.

"Harry you realize-"

"That not even-"

"We would do that right?"

"Well I figured with two teachers out here and I would be safe from death."

"Well still-"

"Don't scare us like that mate!"

"No promises."

"Mr. Potter a word if I may," Flitwick asked.

"Well I probably just got a month's worth of detention, wait for me."

"Mr. Potter as I understand you have just beaten Ravenclaws starting seeker, on a standard school broom nonetheless, therefore I would like to offer you the reserve seeker until you can acquire a better broom," he said with a smile.

"Oh uh well-"

"PROFESSOR YOU CAN'T DO THAT," Cho screamed.

"Well as Ravenclaw head of house I have a final say on who is on the quidditch team," he said before leaving.

"Well that did not go as expected."

"Shut up Potter! You better tell him that you don't want the spot or else."

"Hey I won so that means two things. One, you leave Luna alone, two, I can join the quidditch team if I want," without waiting for her reply.

"So what was-"

"That about?"

"Ah nothing important, Flitwick congratulated me told how good I was offered me the reserve seeker position until I get a better broom."

"Oh ok... WAIT WHAT," Neville yelled.

"That's good Harry just make sure your Wackspurt free before you play."

"Don't worry Luna I'll be careful."

"Excuse us but-"

"Did you accept the position?"

"Yes I did, Cho was really mad about that," he said with a smile.

"Do you think she'll keep her end of the deal," Neville asked.

"I'm not sure, so Luna keep an eye on your stuff ok?"

"Ok."

* * *

The four Mischief Managers were sitting in the common room trying to figure out who was doing what on the Map.

"Hey guys did you guys hear a kid named Peter Pettigrew get called during the sorting?"

"Peter who," Luna asked looking up from her Quibbler.

"No why," Neville asked.

"Because he is currently in the first year's boys dormitory with your brother... in fact he is... on top of him?!"

"FRED YOU OWE ME TEN GALLEONS!"

"No I refuse to accept that he would do that at that age."

"Are you sure the map doesn't make mistakes?"

"One hundred percent sure," George said laughing so hard that he fell out of the chair he was in.

"Harry is there anything else that it could be," Fred said while pacing.

"Wait maybe it's something else, and I know just the person to ask."

* * *

"Professor Snape I need to ask you something," Harry said after running to the dungeons.

"Yes what is it you require," he asked.

"What do you know about Peter Pettigrew?"

"He was killed by your godfather Sirius Black, why?"

"I have a godfather?"

"Besides the point."

"Right well we saw him on the Marauders Map."

"What? That's impossible, where is he?"

"With Ron Weasley."

"What pet does Mr. Weasley have?"

"A rat why?"

"Mr. Potter I need you and your friends to get this rat for me and do not let it escape no matter what. In fact... take this it is a nearly indescribable jar, when the rat is acquired put it in it," he explained handing the jar to Harry.

"Yes sir," he said only slightly confused.

Harry ran back to the common room and quickly told his friends what he was told to do.

"Well I think we can do this-"

"But we'll have to have you-"

"Talk to Ron."

"Great another fan girl," Harry said annoyed.

"Well it's either that-"

"Or risk this guy getting away."

"Well looks like I gotta talk to Ron tomorrow."

"We wouldn't wish-"

"That on anyone-"

"Except Malfoy-"

"And Filch-"

"We really hate Filch."

* * *

"Hey Ron how are ya'," Harry asked.

"H-H-Harry hi um uh how um how are you?"

"Uh well I'm doing ok, it's just that I need to borrow your rat."

"What?"

"Yeah you see I need a rat in order to, uh successfully complete a prank on... on Malfoy," he said hoping to get the youngest male Weasley to hand over the rat.

"Oh well is he going to get hurt," he asked cradling the rat in his hands.

"Ron no rat will be harmed during the performance of this prank, of that I assure you," he said with a grin.

"Well I guess as long as he doesn't get hurt," he said handing the rat over.

Harry thanked him and put the rat into the jar closing the lid. He walked to the dungeons and met his partners in crime.

"Your brother has some strange attachment issues with this rat," he said holding up the jar.

"Yeah we know," they said together.

"Look on the map and see if it really is a guy named Peter," Neville told them and the rat instantly froze.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Luna said holding the map," yes this rat is a man named Peter Pettigrew."

"Well Snape awaits you Peter let's not keep him waiting," Harry said shaking the jar.

They knocked on Snape's office with wide smiles on their faces. However the door was opened by both Snape and Dumbledore. Dumbledore had a large smile while Snape a look of disgust.

"Ah of it isn't the famous Ravenclaw Quintet. How are all of you doing this fine morning," Dumbledore asked.

"Oh quite well Professor we were just here to ask Professor Snape if he is keeping his office Nargle free and to make hair color changing potions," Luna replied to the boys amazement.

"Oh well I was just- um why is it that you have Mr. Weasley's rat?"

"Oh he let us borrow it to test our hair changing potions we were thinking... hot pink," Luna told him in a un-Luna like way

"Ah well I hope your experiments go well," he said with a false smile before leaving.

"Luna how-"

"Did you come up-"

"With that so quickly?"

"Well it seemed like the most logical choice Nargles are going to start to become a problem," she told them seriously.

"In any event thank you for your speaking skills and whenever we are doing a pra- uh staying up to late studying you can explain," Harry said realizing he was in the presence of Snape.

"Quickly inside," Snape ordered, "Let me see the rat."

"Here you go," Neville said handing the jar over.

"Petrificus Totalus, let's see if this is truly Peter Pettigrew," he took the rat out of the jar and with a wave of his wand the rat became a grown man wearing rag like clothes, frozen with a look of fear.

"Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley please catch up to Professor Dumbledore and notify him what we have discovered minus mentioning the maps aid," he ordered the twins who, like the rest of their friends, were still in shock that Ron's rat was an animagus a presumed dead one at that.

"So what does this mean," Harry asked.

"I believe now would be a good time to tell you about your godfather... Sirius Black."

* * *

Well here is the fourth chapter, I think I'll just bring in Sirius for right now then bring in Moony later, be on the look out for more chapters soon. Again if there is anything that you want to see I will try to it into the story. -Pacco1


	5. WHERE IS YOUR SKIRT

Chapter 5 Where is your skirt  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter  
"Ok... so let me get this straight. My godfather is named Sirius Black."  
"Yes."  
"Who was wrongly convicted of murdering twelve people."  
"Yes."  
"Sentenced to life without a trial by Dumbledore."  
"Yes."  
"And this is one of the men he supposedly killed."  
"Yes."  
"And now I am going to meet said godfather after he has spent ten year is a hellish prison and has most likely gone insane."  
"Correct."  
"Wow my life is anything but normal. Isn't it."  
"Correct Mr. Potter, now please remain quiet when Professor Dumbledore enters so that I may explain all of this to him," Snape ordered as he heard footsteps approaching the door.  
"Severus the Weasley twins have just told me an interesting tale about an animagus secretly pretending to be Ronald Weasley's rat. Is it true," Dumbledore asked his head scanning the room.  
"Yes it is we magically bound him and put him in the broom closet so he could not escape," Snape said with the sneer he usually saved for class.  
"Well perhaps we should see if it is who you say it is," he said while taking out his wand.  
"Of course, Headmaster."  
They went to closet wands drawn and opened the door to find the Peter still under the effects of the full body bind spell.  
"This is the man, Headmaster."  
"Yes, hmm this is Peter Pettigrew. Well I suppose this means that Harry will need to be told about his godfather Sirius Black."  
"I have already taken care of that headmaster."  
"Did you now Severus, well I shall owl the Ministry at once," he said as he walked out. How is this possible, he wasn't supposed to go to Sirius' custody. _**He was to stay at the Dursley's so he would be dependent on me and only me.**_  
"So this means that I don't have to go back to the Dursley's anymore," Harry asked excitedly.  
"I believe it does Harry, maybe now we can visit each other over the summer instead of only owling each other," Luna said with a large smile on her face.  
"If you three are finished I believe that you have studying to do for your exam on Monday," Snape told them while holding the door open.  
"Sorry Professor," Luna and Neville said together.  
"Oh right, sorry Professor I'll see you tomorrow for our weekly chat," Harry said as he exited the room.  
As they left Hermione Granger passed them and unfortunately saw them leaving the potions classroom.  
"What were you doing in there?"  
"Getting tutoring from Snape if you want to get tutoring just go in and ask him," Neville told her as she made a run for the classroom.

* * *

"So what happened-"  
"After we left?"  
"We bound him, threw him in a closet, I learned about my godfather. But the best thing is that I don't have to go back to the house out of hell so all in all I am having an amazing first year," Harry said with a smile on his face.  
"Wow so you-"  
"Don't have to go back-"  
"Like ever?"  
"Yep I never have to go back to that hellhole."  
"You never exactly told us why it was a hellhole," Neville said.  
"Well... perhaps I'll tell you one day but I really don't want to talk about what happened only that I don't have to go back," he said with a small smile.  
"Don't worry Harry we trust that you'll tell us one day, right," Luna said.  
"Of course-"  
"You'll tell us-"  
"When you're right and ready."  
"Tell me don't tell me it doesn't change what I think of you," Neville told him.  
After they had finished Harry realized why the hat had thought that he had traits of a Hufflepuff, he saw his friends like family and would do anything for them, must've gotten that from his mother.

* * *

Sunday morning was going on as it usually did a minor prank on Percy, Ron, and Malfoy, usual consisting of hair color changing or skin growing an unusual amount of warts, and Dumbledore watching the group of pranksters like a hawk. Yep pretty normal, or as close to their definition of normal, for a Sunday morning. The only problem is that Luna was nowhere to be seen.  
"Hey Fred check the map to see where Luna's at," Harry said.  
"Ok let me check," he said as he pulled out the map," she's still in the girl's dormitory."  
"Well shall we go and see what is taking her so long," George asked.  
"Let's," Neville said.  
They climbed the steps to the Ravenclaw Tower and knocked on the door to the girl's dorm.  
"Luna you in there," Fred asked.  
"Oh yes I am."  
"Oh well we were just wondering why you weren't at breakfast," Neville said.  
"Oh well I really wanted to go however all of my skirts were taken and I can't exactly go to breakfast in my pajamas," she said casually.  
"Well this won't do-"  
"Not at all Fred not at all."  
"Maybe we should do something that's against tradition but not against the rules."  
"What are you guys talking about," Harry asked  
"Well Fred and I have looked through the entire Hogwarts rule book in order to see what we could get away with-"  
"And what we couldn't. One of these things has to do with school uniforms, but that is a story for another day."  
"However in our endeavors, we found that nowhere in the rule book does it say girls have to wear skirts-"  
"So let us give her one of our pairs of pants use magic to make them fit her and get her down to breakfast," the twins said other a smile.  
"I can't tell if you two are geniuses or sociopaths," Neville said.  
"Little bit of both Neville, little bit of both," they said together.  
After giving Luna a pair of pants they marched down to the Great Hall and when Mcgonagall saw she almost had a heart attack.  
"MS. LOVEGOOD WHERE IS YOUR SKIRT?!"  
"Oh hullo Professor, I don't know where all of my skirts went, must've been the Nargles."  
"Well you need a skirt what you are wearing is not the proper uniform for girls!"  
"Actually if I may Professor," Harry said while standing up," the Hogwarts handbook says nothing about girls having to wear skirts, only that they must have their legs covered."  
And for the first time in the history of Hogwarts, Professor Minerva McGonagall was at a loss for words. Oh what a glorious day it was for the members of the Mischief Managers. The five pranksters sat down after the show that they put on for the students and staff and began to eat.  
"Look Cho Chang is looking over here," Neville told them.  
"I thought I felt a hole burning into the side of my head," Harry told them.  
"I believe that I'm ready to show them that I don't appreciate having my things stolen," Luna said to the astonishment of the four pranksters.  
"Well then I believe in that-"  
"Luna wants in on the prank-"  
"That we planned all that time ago," the twins said with mischievous smiles.  
"Well let's bring her into the fold," Harry told them.

* * *

On Monday morning most of the first and second year girls came to breakfast wearing their school hats or hoods. Now the pranksters being... well them, just had to use magic in order to relieve them of the hats. When they did this the entire Hall erupted into laughter when they saw what was under the hoods, for the girls that had been responsible for Luna's lost cloths has mysteriously lost their hair.  
"Fred, George you were right one drop did do the trick, they all woke up with no hair."  
"Ah this is why we do this-"  
"To bring gits everywhere-"  
"To justice."  
"How long are they going to be like that," Neville asked.  
"Until they get the same potion-"  
"Put onto their heads-"  
"Which won't be until-"  
"Things be improve for Little Luna."  
"Thank you Fred, thank you George," she said while hugging them.  
"You're like a sister-"  
"To us Luna and we always-"  
"Always-"  
"Until we die-"  
"Protect our family."  
"I've never had a brother let alone two," she said while giving the twins a large smile.  
"Well now you have three," Neville said as Luna and the twins got up to leave.  
"Wait wouldn't she have four," Harry asked Neville who just smirked as he got up.

* * *

"POTTER!"  
"Yes Cho how may I help you, by the way nice hair cut, a tad-bit too short but I think it suits your personality."  
"CHANGE IT BACK NOW!"  
"Well I can't really do that."  
"AND WHY NOT?!"  
"Because that is very advanced magic and I'm just a first year."  
"I KNOW IT WAS YOU POTTER NOW GIVE ME MY HAIR BACK!"  
"Cho I really didn't do anything."  
"WHAT?!"  
"I said-"  
"I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID. CAN YOU PLEASE CHANGE IT BACK?!"  
"Well... if Luna gets all of her back then I guess I could try to get it to grow back."  
"DEAL. NOW CHANGE IT BACK!"  
"Luna has to get her stuff back first," he said innocently before walking away leaving an angry, bald girl behind.

* * *

It was cold, so cold in Azkaban. He was forced to live his worst memories, and unfortunately he had many of them. Sirius Black sat in his cell for the tenth year, seventh month, and fourteenth day wishing he could be free. Wishing he could be free to hunt Peter down kill him like the rat he was.  
But the thing that he wanted the most was Harry. He knew that with Dumbledore being Dumbledore he would give him to those magic hating muggles that Lily was related to for the 'Greater Good'. He had to make sure Harry was ok.  
Suddenly his cell door was opened._** Great the Dementors have finally decided to give me the kiss.**_  
"Oi, Black get up, Pettigrew was found alive, you're a free man."  
"W-W-What?"  
"You're innocent. Turns out Pettigrew killed those muggles and betrayed the Potters, your free Black. Or well you will be once you're done with out-processing."  
And for the first time in ten years seven months and fourteen days Sirius Black felt hope.  
"Don't worry Harry I'm coming."

* * *

Here is Chapter Five, let me know if you like it and more will be up soon -Pacco1


	6. The Bet

Chapter 6 The Bet  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"So Harry are you nervous that you're going to meet Stubby Boardman for the first time," Luna asked Harry who was slowly moving food around his plates.

It had been a month since Sirius was released and was declared, 'still sane', by the Ministry. Now it was Halloween and Dumbledore thought this would be the perfect day for the two of them to meet.

"Well yeah a little, and by the way Luna I don't think that Sirius is Stubby Boardman."

"Yes he is Harry, you read the interview."

"Look you can come with me to meet him, and he'll tell you himself that he's not Stubby Boardman."

"Ok but when you're wrong you have to do something for me."

"Ok and what would I have to do if I was wrong?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out."

* * *

"Ah hello Mr. Potter, I believe that it is time for you and Mr. Black to meet he will be in the defense classroom," Dumbledore told Harry with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Thank-you Professor, let's go Luna."

"Are you taking Ms. Lovegood with you?"

"Yes sir she thinks that Sirius is a man named Stubby Boardman," he said with a grin.

"Very well off you two go."

They made their way to the defense classroom and then they saw him. A tall man who was very thin, and long curly hair, when they entered he turned around and looked more nervous than Harry did.

"H-H-Harry? I-Is that... is that you," he asked.

"Yes it's me, sir."

"Please c-c-call m-me Sirius, or by my old nickname, Padfoot."

"YOU'RE PADFOOT?!"

"Yes why, where did you hear that name?"

"Only in the most amazing map in the entire world," he said with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Ah so you found the map."

"Well actually two of my friends did but yeah we all share it."

"Well yes I was Padfoot and your father-"

"Oh I know who he and Peter are but all I'm missing is Moony."

"May I ask who told you?"

"Oh yeah, Professor Snape. And before you say anything he isn't really that bad of a guy."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Excuse me but I'm one of Harry's friends and I had a quick question before you continued," Luna said with a large smile.

"Oh yes I'm sorry, what in what is your question, and when did they stop the girls need to wear skirts rule," Sirius asked in confusion.

"Oh it was never a rule, and I just wanted to know what being in THE HOBBGOBLINS was like?"

"How do you know that I was part of that? I thought my cover couldn't be traced back to me."

"WAIT you were actually part of that band," Harry asked looking scared.

"Yes but it was a long time ago I've changed, granted not that much but still, I've changed."

"No, no, no, no, no, please tell me you're joking, please," he pleaded.

"I'm sorry Harry I'm not why."

"Oh well he just lost a bet with me so now he has to do something for me," Luna said with a smile.

"What are you going to make him do," Sirius asked interested.

"I haven't decided yet, but have been thinking of some good punishments. But that was all I needed to know, see you in the Great Hall for dinner Harry."

"Bye Luna," he said.

"She seems nice," Sirius said with a large grin.

"Yeah she's really cool."

"So have you two kissed yet?"

"Wow where the hell did that come from, we are just friends," Harry said turning a nice shade of red.

"For now."

"Why does everyone say that?"

"You'll find out eventually. But for now let's just get to know each other."

For the next hour they began telling each other about themselves and then Sirius began telling him about some of the pranks the Marauders used to pull, then Harry told him about how the Mischief Managers pranked Dumbledore which left Sirius in a huge fit of laughter.

"Well now that that is out of the way... we must move onto more important things," Sirius said becoming more... well serious. "Tell me what do you think of Dumbledore?"

"I would trust that man as far as I could throw him which isn't very far," he stated matter of fact-ly.

"Good then I don't have to tell you not to trust anything that that man says, this saves me time."

"What do you mean?"

"Dumbledore is the one who had me locked up in the first place, and before you ask we cannot have him locked up for it. The reason he had me locked up is so you would be dependent on him and him alone, has he done anything to make your friends distant at any point?"

"Yeah he imperioed Luna to yell at us but Snape fixed it. Snape's also been building up my friends mental defenses so he can't do it again."

**"**And you?"

"He said something about being a natural Occlumens."

"Ok then it seems like you've got a handle on things here."

"Yes but I just need one more thing."

"Yes?"

"I need some more prank ideas."

* * *

After about two hours of talking to Padfoot he had to go to the Great Hall to meet with his fellow and pranksters.

"So how was-"

"Talking to your godfather."

"It was nice Sirius-"

"Stubby Boardman."

"Right, Stubby gave me a lot of ideas for pranks, and he gave me this mirror that lets us talk to each other every now and then."

"That's pretty cool," Neville said.

"Yeah it really is, I asked him if I could go to his house over break but he said that he needed to make sure it was cleansed, whatever that means."

"Well the Blacks are one of the darkest families in all of Britain," Neville said.

"Oh well that's nice."

"Yes it is."

"Hey Luna have you decided what you're going to make me do since Sirius was actually Stubby Boardman?"

"Wait Sirius-"

"Is actually-"

"Stubby Boardman?"

"Oh yes Harry bet me that he wasn't and he was wrong so now he has to do something for me," she says with a smile.

"What are you-"

"Going to make-"

"Him do?"

"I'm not quite sure yet, but I'll figure it out what I want him to do eventually... oh today's pudding is vanilla."

"You realize that-"

"You should be scared?"

"I realized that as soon as he said that he was Stubby."

"Well I am going to go think about what to have you do goodnight," Luna said with a smile as she got up to leave.

"I'm Fudged."

"Yes you are Harry-"

"Yes you are."

* * *

Ok so sorry that the chapter is so short. I have an idea on what Luna is going to have Harry do but I am open to suggestions, Review -Pacco1


	7. All There

Chapter 7 All There  
Disclaimer I wish I owned Harry Potter.

Harry, Neville, and the twins were eating at the Halloween Feast when the annoying Professor Quirrell barged into the Great Hall and started screaming," TROLLS, IN THE DUNGEON! Thought you should know," then quickly fainted.

"Man that guy is a terrible actor," Harry said shaking his head.

"But a worse teacher though," Neville said with the agreement of the present MM members.

"Oh crap what did Dumbldork tell us to do," Harry said looking up.

"I don't know but let's go-"

"Back to the common room."

"Wait, did Luna say that she was going back to the common room," Harry asked.

"Well let's-"

"Check if she did then," the twins said pulling out the map.

"Oh dear-"

"This could be-"

"Problematic."

"What is it?"

Holding out the map for Harry and Neville to see they said," Luna's here and-"

"The troll is here-"

"Luna-"

"Troll-"

"Troll-"

"Luna-"

"I get it."

"Well it appears that-"

"The troll is very close to-"

"Little Luna sooooo-"

"Let's go rescue her."

The four pranksters made their way to the corridor that Luna was in always keeping a close eye on the map.

"Come on it's already where she's at. She could be hurt guys, hurry it up," Harry ordered while looking at the map.

"Harry she just fell back, do you think it hit her with its club," Neville asked.

"Hopefully not, where is she?"

"Just around-"

"The corner."

When they turned the corner what they saw would remain with them the rest of their lives.

* * *

Luna was enjoying her usual evening stroll before bed when she heard a large thumping noise around the corner. Being the curious little Ravenclaw that she was she decided to go investigate. When she turned the corner she came face to... knee, with a fully grown Mountain Troll.

"Oh hello Mr. Troll, how are you doing this evening," she asked casually only getting a grumble in response.

"I'm sorry but I don't understand what you're saying, could you perhaps try to speak more clearly," she asked before getting picked by the troll now becoming face to face with the hideous beast.

"Well that was quite rude. You shouldn't grab someone who doesn't want to be grabbed, that's what my mum used to tell me before she died," she told the troll who screamed in her face," Oh dear you should really brush your teeth. Here let me help you get started, Auqua Eructo."

With that a strong beam of water shot out of Luna's wand and into the troll's mouth staggering the troll back.

"Donec Mundus Liquet," She commanded and several brushes started to scrub the troll's teeth. As soon as they began the troll dropped Luna while trying to get the brushes out of its mouth. Unfortunately the troll thought it could force the brushes out of its mouth by repeatedly hitting its mouth with its club.

The first hit was clean and landed right on the jaw, the second was... inaccurate would be the best word, and he hit himself on the temple, hard, which knocked itself out instantly. The brushes however, never slowed down for a second, determined, nay destined to clean the trolls teeth. And as for Luna she simply stood there until the brushes finished their work. when they were done she heard footsteps rushing towards her.

When the footsteps arrived she saw her fellow pranksters looking at her with shocked faces.

"HOLY CRAP," they said in unison.

"Hello everyone how is your evening going," she said but then was hugged tightly by Harry.

"Oh, thank you for that Harry but why did you do that "

"Uh well we thought that the troll was attacking you, but you um, well you seem to have everything under control," he said motioning toward the troll distracting the MM members from his red cheeks.

"Oh yes I believe he just wanted his teeth brushed."

"What makes-"

"You say that?"

"Well you see he picked me up and screamed in my face, this was meant to show me that he had bad breath and wished for me to brush his teeth for him, so I did so with magic. It was very useful practice."

As she finished several teachers rushed into the corridor that the four pranksters were in with looks of relief, shock, and disbelief on their faces.

"Oh hullo Professors, how are you doing this wonderful evening?"

"Um very well Ms. Lovegood, may I ask what happened here," Professor Mcgonagall asked the quintet.

Luna told them her point of view from the attack, which she refused to call an attack instead she called it a friendly service. The boys told how they went looking for Luna hoping that she didn't run into the troll, leaving out the help of the map.

"Well Ms. Lovegood while I cannot take away points for simply strolling through the halls, I recommend that you have someone go with you in the future," Mcgonagall told her," that being said fifty points to Ms. Lovegood for protecting the school from a Mountain Troll, and five points for risking your safety for a friend. Now off to your common rooms."

"Well this has been quite an eventful day now hasn't it?"

"Yes it has Luna yes it has."

* * *

"This sucks-"

"We just gained-"

"Seventy points for-"

"Ravenclaw-"

"How could this-"

"Night be any worse?"

"You guys are mad about gaining points," Neville asked confused.

"Yeah it's just-"

"A way to make-"

"Everyone think that-"

"Their house is the best-"

"Plus what exactly-"

"Do we win-"

"A whole train ride worth of bragging rights-"

"And a plaque-"

"Way to go-"

"Here's nothing-"

"Wow you guys feel really strongly about this," Neville said with a smirk.

"Yes we do-"

"Mainly because Percy-"

"Would always brag-"

"Whenever he would get-"

"A lot of points-"

"But we digress."

"Well I believe that we have a new mission, lose the house cup every year for the rest of our years at Hogwarts," Harry declared while rising to his feet. "Who will join me?"

"I will," Neville said bowing.

"So will we," the twins said following Neville's example.

"Ok," Luna said.

* * *

"So Harry the first quidditch match for Ravenclaw is coming up, do you have a broom yet," Neville asked Harry excitedly.

"Oh yeah, my godfather bought me one as a gift that's worth ten years of missed birthday &amp; Christmas presents."

"You realize it wasn't his fault right?"

"Yes."

"Just checking."

"What kind of-"

"Broom is it?"

"It's a... what was it, hmmm, oh yeah it was a Firebolt," he told them as they spit tanked on him for the second time in the year, "Lovely."

"He really-"

"Got you-"

"A Firebolt?"

"Yes."

"Wow we heard-"

"That they were-"

"Four thousand Galleons a broom."

"They are but like I said ten years worth."

"That was very nice of him Harry, with a broom like that I'm sure you'll beat the Hufflepuffs," Luna told him with a large smile.

"Thanks, but if I'm going to be honest... I'm a little nervous."

"Nervous, come on-"

"We're on the team to-"

"And believe us-"

"Nervous is an understatement-"

"When we played against Gryffindor last year-"

"One of their beaters hit-"

"Roger Davis in the-"

"Face with a bludger-"

"It was funny-"

"Oh but we're sure-"

"You'll do fine Harry."

"You guys really know how to get me excited for a game," he said his voice dripping sarcasm.

"Yeah well don't worry-"

"We aren't going to let-"

"Anything happen to ya'-"

"Plus Luna would have our heads," the twins said which got laughter from the other members of the MM.

"Hey Potter," someone said from behind Harry.

"Yes Cho."

"When you lose us the game today just remember, you got lucky once so everyone expected you to lose," she said with a smirk.

"Are you just naturally bitchy or did you develop it," Neville asked sarcastically.

"Shut up Longbottom," Cho said as she and her friends got up to leave.

"Well that was unpleasant," Luna said without looking up from her Quibbler.

* * *

"Welcome to the Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff quidditch game. Here comes the Hufflepuff team, captain and seeker Cedric Diggory, beaters Nymphad- ah no don't hit the bludger this way... um beaters Tonks, that's it just Tonks, and William Dorian, chasers Michael Thompson, Jake Rogers, and Ethan Bayer, finally here's there keeper Mathew McMann. Here comes the Ravenclaw team with captain and chaser Roger Davis, Robert Hilliard, &amp; Daniel Silva; beaters Fred and George Weasley; keeper Nanette Desford; and finally the youngest seeker in the century Harry Potter," screamed Lee Jordan who was doing commentary for the game.

"The Captains are meeting in the middle of the pitch, the Quaffle is released and the begins."

Over the next hour Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were neck n' neck with the score and it was eventually 100-100. At one point of the match Harry's broom started acting crazy but a well placed bludger by the twins toward the staff box put an end to the nuisance. When the snitch made itself known both seekers dived for it. Now both seekers were equally matched; Cedric was more experienced and Harry had a faster broom.

Harry was ahead of Cedric and watching the snitch carefully. When the snitch began to climb steeply Harry knew exactly what was going to happen. _**Weird it doing the exact same thing it did when Cho and I played.  
**_

Cedric either didn't notice that Harry was slowing down or he didn't care. When the snitch dived Harry went at a diagonal angle and caught the snitch easily.

Cheers broke out in the Ravenclaw stands where Cho Chang was looking like she smelled something awful.

Harry and Cedric met and shook hands and Cedric congratulated Harry on his first win.

When Harry got to the ground he was swarmed by his teammates and house members, all of which were congratulating him on the win.

The Ravenclaws celebrated on the field for ten minutes before Flitwick told them that there was Butterbeer waiting for them back at the common room. All of the Ravenclaws rushed back and began a celebration that the school hadn't seen since... well since Gryffindor won against Slytherin the week before. The party lasted until twelve for the and second years but well into the next morning for third through seventh years.

* * *

The next morning the MM members were eating brunch and it did not go unnoticed that they were suppressing smirks, needless to say everyone was on edge waiting to see who was going to get pranked.  
After ten nerve racking minutes several big and loud explosions went off in different areas of the Great Hall.

The first was were Cho Chang, and the people who did anything she told them to, sat revealing that it was a very large dung bomb.

The second and third explosions were at the Gryffindor table. The dungbombs went off in Percy and Ron Weasley's book bags since they knew to change were they sat every few days (Ron learned this the hard way).

Then the final bomb went off at the staff table were Dumbledore sat. However it was not a regular dungbomb... no that would be too easy. What the five pranksters did was modify the bomb so not only did it stink for days but it turned his skin a nasty green color that would worsen as he tried to get rid of it with magic, the only thing that he could do was sit and wait for the effects to wear off... which would take approximately thirty days minimum.

"Is there a level above badass," Neville asked with a look of pride on his face.

"Our good friends-"

"If there is-"

"Then we have-"

"Already achieved it."

"POTTER WHAT DID YOU DO, screamed Cho.

"I am trying to enjoy brunch while you should be enjoying a shower," Harry said to the amusement of the Great Hall.

"I'LL GET YOU POTTER."

"Cho please go and shower you are ruining brunch for me and my friends," Luna said meaning no harm because... well come on it's Luna.

"Shut up Lo-" Cho started but never finished due to a well placed puss squirting hex that hit her directly in the face causing her to run to the dorm.

"Mr. Weasley that is against school rules ten points from Ravenclaw," McGonagall yelled at Fred.

"Guys I lost ten points," he said before starting to cheer to most of the Halls surprise.

"Go Fred," Neville, Luna, Harry, and George shouted shortly before joining them.

"Are they all there Filius," McGonagall asked Flitwick.

"I honestly don't know, Minerva. But they can sure put on a show for the rest of us," he replied while smiling.

i~  
Here is Chapter 7 let me know what you think, and be on the lookout for more -Pacco1


	8. A Cerberus Named Fluffy

Chapter 8 A Cerberus Named Fluffy

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. There is one F word so yeah if you have a problem with that then I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter.

Dumbledore was not having a nice school year, not a good one at all. It was supposed to be so simple. First, Harry was to be completed trustworthy of the old Headmaster, and hateful towards Snape. Second he was supposed to be best friends with Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, not Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. The reason for the specific friendship was for Harry to have no secrets since he had both of the children worshipped Dumbledore and would tell him anything.

However if Dumbledore had to choose the most damaging thing to him personally, it would be him being locked out of the Potter Vaults by Sirius Black. Ever since James and Lily had died and Harry was placed with those magic hating muggles he had been taking out large amounts of money to help with making sure that the Weasley's would do what he told them when he told them to do it, the only ones that didn't accept it were the Twins, Bill, Arthur, and Percy, who had to be obliviated to keep the secret a secret.

Dumbledore knew that if the secret ever got out then he would most likely lose his place on the Wizengamot, the ICW, and his title as Headmaster.

The old wizard needed to make Harry vulnerable and in order to do that he needed his secrets. Unfortunately all of his friends had become very good at Occlemancy and therefore he could not access their minds without directly looking into their eyes, something they were careful not to do. Well it was obvious what the old, manipulative, senile, boarder line Dark, Headmaster needed a new approach on the way he handled his boy-who-lived situation.

i~

"Man Dumbledore is either thinking about something really important, or he has to pee really badly," Harry said with a grin.

For the past three days the Managers had developed a new game where three pranksters would try and guess what people were doing on the map while using extendable ears as walkie-talkies two other pranksters would say how close the guesses were to what the people were actually doing.

"What do you mean Harry," Luna asked looking for Dumbledore on the map.

"He is pacing in his room like crazy so naturally it was the only two logical choices."

"Wow Harry Potter being logical, someone call the Daily Prophet," Neville said with a smirk.

"I resent that."

"Also the Daily Prophet only publishes Snorkack dung, so the Quibbler is much more reliable," Luna said with a smile leaving the boys with a shocked look, due to the fact that that was the worst thing she had ever said.

"Wow-"

"What-"

"Language from-"

"A lady-"

"Luna we are-"

"So disappointed."

"No you're not, if anything your proud."

"Touché."

"Ok Fred, George around the next corner you'll find Penelope Clearwater, and... no way," Harry said before breaking out into laughter.

"What-"

"Who's she with."

"Percy," Harry choked out in between his laughter.

"That's-"

"Impossible."

"Apparently not," Luna said studying the map.

"Ok we're looking around-"

"Aaannnddd holy moly-"

"What, what's happening," Neville asked excitedly.

"Our brother Percy is-"

"Snogging Penelope Clearwater-"

"Oh we are going to-"

"Destroy this moment."

"Well don't take it to extremes, just brotherly teasing," Luna told them firmly.

"Yes Little Luna," the promised together.

On the map they turned the corner and ran up to Percy and Penelope.

"Hullo there Percy-"

"Penelope-"

"Now what could you two-"

"Be doing at this time of day-"

"That doesn't involve studying-"

"Prefect duties-"

"Trying to rehabilitate us-"

"And warn our protégés about us-"

"What on Earth could you be doing, Fred?"

"Beats me George, let's ask the culprits themselves."

"Look Fred, George please don't-"

"Don't what mate-"

"Don't tell mom that-"

"You and Ms. Clearwater-"

"Were snogging each other senseless," the twins asked.

"Well um yes."

"Oh so your-"

"Embarrassed of Penelope."

"What?! I AM NOT!"

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"It was my idea," Penelope said to the twins.

"Oh-"

"Interesting plot twist."

"Look we aren't embarrassed by our relationship, but scared... of your mum," Penelope explained.

"If it we're anyone else-"

"We wouldn't understand why-"

"Say no more."

"Wait so you're not going tell mum?"

"Nah we were just messing with you Perce-"

"Plus we wouldn't do that to anyone's-"

"Except Filch, or Dumbledore-"

"But in any event-"

"We're happy for you and Ms. Clearwater-"

"So carry on-"

"That's an order," they said before walking away leaving a very confused Percy and Penelope behind them.

"Merlin they're already moving to a broom closet," Neville said through the expendable ear.

Once they were far enough and they rounded a corner and fell to the floor laughing.

Back in the common room the three apprentices were rolling on the floor laughing. After five minutes they got off the floor and looked back at the map.

"Oh fudge," Harry said.

"What is it Savior," the twins asked through the ear.

"Dumbledore is on his way toward you... but he doesn't know that you've been practicing Occlemancy, and Snape's been helping with throwing off the imperious curse sooo... let's mess with the old man," Harry said to the Managers.

"Ok but only if he tries impero," the twins told him.

"Got it."

When Dumbledore arrived he did try impero and it went exactly like when he did it to Luna. The twins acted like they were under the effects of the unforgivable doing meaningless things until he began questioning them.

"Has Harry discovered what is on the third floor corridor?"

"No sir he hasn't," the twins said together.

"Make sure that he does it is imperative that he discovers it."

"Yes sir."

"How did Ms. Lovegood break my last imperio?"

"When she came back we noticed that something was wrong so we used Finite on her."

"Did she remember anything about me using the curse?"

"No she just felt like she woke up from a nap, we thought that it was an older year using a compulsion charm on her."

"Why didn't you report it?"

"Because no one would've done anything."

"Does Harry trust me?"

"With his life, he objects us pranking you whenever we do it."

Dumbledore looked happy at that knowing, or thinking, that his weapon trusted him completely. He questioned him more on what Harry liked and the secrets that Harry had shared with them and who would know the secrets that they didn't.

"I need you to start to pushing Harry away toward your younger brother in Gryffindor, also I need you to start making Ms. Lovegood feel left out of your little group, as for Mr. Longbottom, just leave him alone, without your protection, he will begin to be picked on by the other Ravenclaws, forget this am I understood."

"Yes sir."

Finally when it was over he told them to forget the interrogation and continue with what they were doing.

"So how'd we do," the twins asked when they were far enough away from the old manipulative bastard.

"Fred, George you are the best actors in the whole universe, I think that I would've started laughing right in the middle of the questioning," Harry told them.

"Well thank goodness-"

"That it was just us."

"Is that what he did to me," Luna asked.

"Yes but I don't think he questioned you like that," Neville told her

"Well thank goodness, Harry tells me almost everything."

"Does he now?"

"Shut it Longbottom. Fred George get back to the common room incase Dumbledore wants to question you again."

"Yes sir savior sir."

i~

Over the next few days Dumbledore's mood improved greatly. He now knew that Harry wasn't very happy with his current group of friends and had complete trust in him. If only he could get him to accept a resorting so he could go to Gryffindor and be friends with Granger &amp; the other more loyal Weasley. He couldn't imperio him that hat would know and then Harry wouldn't be loyal anymore.

No Dumbledore would need Harry to do courageous things in order to prove that he was Gryffindor material. It was time for Harry to discover Fluffy.

i~

"Ok so what I was thinking was instead of making him change colors, which we've done twice I might add, we could make him grow boils on his face that spell 'Hot Stuff' and a potion that makes his tongue grow to the floor," Harry told his fellow pranksters as they walked to the common room.

"I agree we can't keep doing the same thing over and over again, it takes the fun out of everything," Neville said backing Harry's idea.

"It sounds like a good idea, only how would we get the boils to grow that way, along with his tongue, "Luna questioned.

"Magic," Harry said with a smirk.

"What kind?"

"Fred, George do you have anything?"

"For the tongue, yes-"

"For the boils, no-"

"But we can have-"

"Something by next week."

"Good, what about a bowel disruption and a cheering potion mixed together so that he is cheering while he is crapping himself," Harry asked while the others laughed.

While they were laughing they failed to notice that the staircase in front of them changed before they got on it.

"Hmm this looks like a-"

"Creepy-"

"Evil-"

"Dark-"

"Cursed door-"

"It is unmistakably the door-"

"To the third floor corridor-"

"Most likely a play on-"

"Dumbledore's part so-"

"We might as well get-"

"It over with because-"

"He will keep at it-"

"Until we do."

"I can understand that life logic," Neville said as the quintet stepped into the corridor.

i~

Albus Dumbledore observed the quintet walk into the third floor corridor and smiled; soon they would discover the Cerberus and investigate it further. _**Perfect absolutely perfect, my plans are moving forward perfectly know. With enough planning and luck Harry will get the stone, with anymore luck the twins will get eaten by the three headed dog, oh that would remove such a large headache. **_

_i~_

"Huh well it's very... creepy," Harry said as they walked along the corridor.

"Yes it is, what do you think is behind that door," Neville asked while pointing to a door.

"Only one-"

"Way to-"

"Find out."

They walked toward the door which appeared to be locked.

"Great there's-"

"An end to-"

"What would have-"

"Been an amazing discovery."

"Are you guys serious," Harry asked.

"What-"

"We can't get past it."

"Yes we can."

"How?"

"Magic."

"Oh please-"

"Dumbledore probably-"

"Has a million-"

"Locking charms-"

"On it."

"Then why would he ask if I've discovered it yet?"

"Touché."

"What do you think we should use in it Harry," Luna asked.

"Let's hope an alohomora will work on this thing," he said pulling out his wand.

Harry cast the simple spell and they were let into the room. Neville was the first one in and before anyone else could go in after him he rushed out bumping into them.

"Neville what is it," Harry asked.

"There is a Cerberus through that door," he said.

"Well this could-"

"Be problematic," the twins said.

"What do you mean all we need is some music," Luna told them.

"Well we have transfigured-"

"Rocks into flutes so-"

"That may be possible."

"Good I know how to play a flute," Luna said with a smile.

After some simple transfiguration they had a flute that was perfect. Luna, true to her word, knew how to play and put the three headed dog right to sleep allowing them to enter.

"Huh so there is a room with a trap door and a three headed dog, not much of a challenge," Neville said while studying the room.

"Should we go down the door," Harry asked.

"No way-"

"In hell," the twins said.

"Fine let's go."

They exited the room saying what they saw loudly since they assumed that an eavesdropping Dumbledore was around.

"I think that we should tell your godfather about what we've found down there Harry," Luna said while they walked toward the common room.

"I'll think about it," he said," I just don't want to worry him," he added quickly seeing her facial expression.

i~

"I think that we should tell your godfather about what we've found down there Harry."

_**Hmm that Lovegood girl is going to cause trouble for my plans. Maybe I could... convince Ms. Chang to make Ms. Lovegood re-think her friendship with Harry. **_

And with those last thoughts he left on a mission to go find Cho. After about ten minutes he found her in the library by herself.

"Ah Ms. Chang I'm glad I found you."

"Oh hullo Professor how are you," she asked looking up from a book.

"Ah quite well... it's just, can you keep a secret Ms. Chang."

"Of course Professor."

"Well I feel as if Mr. Potter is letting pity get in the way of his mission."

"What?"

"Haven't you noticed... his pity for Luna Lovegood is getting him distracted from what he needs to do... train."

"W-what? How do you know?"

"Think Ms. Chang he believes everything that she does even though they seem to be purely fictional, she befriended him first, and she is convincing him of her ridiculous theories. I have kept tabs on him when he was growing up and this is how he is, he is only taking pity on Ms. Lovegood. This is all just his good character," he told her hoping that is would work. Even though he had not concerned himself with Harry's character, no he was only concerned that he was not emotionally stable but instead emotionally broken.

"What do you need me to do," _**M**__**erlins Beard she fell for it.**_

"I need you to... discourage Ms. Lovegood from being friends with Mr. Potter by doing whatever you can."

"I believe I can do that sir," she told him with an evil smile appearing on her face.

"Good Ms. Chang," he said.

Dumbledore returned to his private quarters and fell asleep knowing that Harry would soon be under his control once more.

i~

The next day the five pranksters were walking towards the dungeons to get do research on the potion for the boil and younger prank they were going to pull on the Headmaster from hell. When the twins noticed that they had forgotten their notes on the boil potion.

"This could put-"

"A damper on our plans," they said after having a telepathic conversation.

"Who are you talking to," Harry asked.

"Oh well we can-"

"Have telepathic conversations-"

"Now that we have the basics of-"

"Occlemancy down."

"Is that even possible," Harry asked.

"Apparently so."

"Can you teach us how," Neville asked excitedly.

"Of course-"

"But later."

"Well what were you guys talking about," Luna asked.

"Oh we forgot-"

"Our notes on-"

"The boil potion."

"I'll get it for you," Luna said, before anyone could protest she was already skipping back toward the common room.

"Takes initiative-"

"We can see-"

"Why you like her Harry."

"W-W-What I-I-I don't like Luna like that, that's crazy," he stammered out while his face turned Weasley hair red.

"We never said-"

"That you liked her-"

"Like that."

"Well I don't."

"Oh come off it-"

"No Fred just let him have his denial it will happen eventually, just... give it time."

i~

Luna was on her way back to where she left her friends when something bad came into view... Cho Chang &amp; Marietta Edgecombe. _**Maybe I can just walk by quickly so they won't see me, yes that will work. **_

"Hey Loony," Cho screamed.

_**Oh dear**__**. **_

"Oh hullo Cho, Marietta, how are you doing," she said before they grabbed her and shoved her against the wall so she couldn't escape or grab her wand.

"Listen Loony you think that Harry genuinely likes you, well guess what he doesn't. The only reason he and the others hang out with you is because you're nothing but a crazy little bitch with a fucked up back story, that's it," Cho said to while pulling out her wand.

"You're wrong, Harry and the others do like me they would never lie to me," she said tears threatening to come out of her eyes.

"Oh please, don't even try, you know that that's why they hang out with you, you just go along with it because their popular," Cho said with a sneer.

"No your wrong I don't care about that, I like them because-" she began but was cut off by a stinging hex from Cho.

"Shut up you little Loon."

"I think we need to give her a few more of those," Marietta told Cho as she held Luna.

"So do I," just as she was about to apply the hex again a female voice called out:

EXPELLIARMUS!

i~

This is where the chapter ends, I know, I know. So who is this female character, should I tell you... or should you tell me who you want it to be, let me think... I am going with choice number two. That's right folks tell me who you want this new person to be I am open to anything as long as they are in the same year as Harry, due to the fact that this could possibly be Neville's love interest. With that being said, cast your votes you have until the Monday after this is posted to vote so why aren't you typing your vote. Review- Pacco1


	9. The-Boy-Who-Lived-In-A-Cupboard

Chapter 9 The-Boy-Who-Lived-In-A-Cupboard

A/N: So I got a few suggestions on who the person should be and unfortunately I got no repeated names, so I decided to do the most logical thing. I put all of the names in a hat and blindly picked one. The winner of this drawing was, drum roll please….. Susan Bones, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter

EXPELLIARMUS!

Cho's wand flew out of her hand and into the hand of the shy, redheaded girl that Luna, Neville, and Harry shared a boat with at the start of the term... Susan Bones.

"What the hell," Cho said as she turned around to see Susan's angry face.

"Who are you," Marietta asked the small girl still pushing Luna tightly to the wall.

"I'm Susan Bones and you both need to leave," she said trying to sound intimidating... it didn't work.

"Ha like you could ever win against us, why don't you run along you little 'puff," Cho said smirking.

"My Aunt is the head of the DMLE and she has taught me the entire first and second year DADA curriculum so do you really want to take that chance," she said moving closer, her wand still raised.

"Why are you even defending the Loon nobody even likes her, not even the people that hang out with her, they're just-" Cho began but never got to finish due to the fact that Susan sent a Flipendo to both Cho and Marietta. The spell sent them both flying back making them hit a stone wall.

"I barely put any effort into that spell Chang, sod off before you need to go to the hospital wing," she said actually sounding intimidating, causing Cho and Marietta to run away.

Susan went over to Luna who had moved and was now sitting on the floor hugging her knees and sobbing quietly.

"Hey it's okay, don't worry about them they won't bother you anymore, ok shhhh, its okay," Susan whispered trying to console Luna.

"W-W-What h-h-have I-I done to them t-to make them h-hate me so much," Luna managed to get out.

"Do you want to go somewhere to talk," Susan asked.

"Yes please," Luna replied quietly.

"Ok, where?"

"Let's just walk."

The two girls got up and walked around the halls at first they said nothing. Luna was the one to break the silence.

"Thank you Susan."

"I just did what anyone else would've done."

"No one, besides Harry, Neville, and the twins, would've done that... so thank you."

"Don't mention it Luna," Susan said before hugging Luna.

For the next twenty minutes the two became fast friends. They talked about whatever came into their heads. They both told each other about their families, and what they wanted to do when they left Hogwarts.

"LUNA," someone yelled from behind them. They turned and saw the rest of the Mischief Managers running toward them.

"Oh hullo Harry," Luna said softly.

"Hey are you ok you never came back, after you went to get the notes," he said with a worried look.

"Oh yes I'm fine-" Luna started but was interrupted by Susan.

"No Luna you're not fine! You were attacked and your friends have a right to know who did it!"

"Whoa whoa whoa-"

"Luna was attacked."

"Yes she was."

"Who did it," the boys all asked with murderous looks on their faces.

"Cho &amp; Marietta," Luna said quietly. Before she could stop them all four boys ran in the opposite direction pulling out their wands and the Marauders Map.

"Oh dear," Luna said to herself.

* * *

Cho and Marietta were sitting at the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall for lunch talking about what had happened about twenty minutes before.

"Who cares if the Bones girl tried to stop us, we got our point across," Cho told Marietta in a hushed tone.

"I know but... what if you were wrong," Marietta asked worried.

"I'm not wrong, trust me Harry's just taking pity on the damn Loon, I mean do you really think that he believes in mungled- horned corkacks," Cho asked.

"That's actually Crumpled-Horned Snorkacks, Cho," Harry said sternly looking at the two girls.

"Oh hullo Harry, look I wanted to tell you that while what you're doing is noble you don't have to do it," Cho said with a look of sympathy.

"And what _noble_ thing would that be," he asked sarcastically.

"Hanging out with that stupid Loon," she said as if it was obvious.

"Wait, you think that I'm hanging out with Luna because I pity her?"

"Well not just you but all of you actually," she said motioning toward the twins and Neville.

"Excuse us for a minute-"

"But where did you get such a-"

"Preposterous-"

"Idiotic-"

"Completely wrong-"

"Idea?"

"Dumbledore told me."

"Did he now, may I ask what else he told you," Neville asked with false interest.

"Well he said that he had been keeping close tabs on Harry and that he was just a good person who would do something like that."

"He kept tabs on me, ha that's rich. I can guarantee you that he never kept tabs on me, because if he did I would have NEVER spent ten years locked in a cupboard under the stairs, I would have NEVER had to go through ten years of physical, and emotional abuse at the hands of magic hating muggles! If he actually kept tabs on me, hell if he even cared about me he would have never even sent me there, in fact I would bet everything in my personal vault that he knew since my Hogwarts letter was addressed to THE CUPBOARD UNDER THE BLODDY STAIRS," by the end he was screaming, but luckily there was not that many people in the great hall at the time, but he still attracted quite a few states and shocked looks from his fellow pranksters.

"Harry he would never have allowed-" Cho started.

"Well guess what Cho he did, see this," he said lifting the sleeve of his robe to expose his right arm to expose several burn marks," This is when I asked a question about my parents, my uncle got mad and decided that he needed to put his cigarettes out on my arm!"

"Harry-"

"Or how about these," he said lifting the sleeve for his left arm to reveal several knife scars," this is when I burned his breakfast when I was eight, this is when I did accidental magic when I was seven, oh no this ones the best they gave it to me when my cousin got in trouble at school for beating me up! When I first came to the Wizarding World everyone wanted to see my scar, the only problem was, I DIDN'T KNOW WHICH ONE TO SHOW THEM!"

"Harry please calm down I'm sorry."

"That's great Cho... but I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. You should be apologizing to Luna for attacking her... NOW," he yelled to the pair of girls.

After they left Harry sat down and buried his face in his hands and let out a large shaky sigh.

"Harry, mate how much of that was true," Fred asked putting an arm on Harry's shoulder.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Harry we love you like a brother, if even one percent of it was true we want to know," George said sitting next to Harry.

"And you Neville?"

"I'm with the twins, I told you I didn't care but... if they really did something like that, then I want to know."

"Ok... I'll tell you tonight, but I want Luna to be there, I don't want to have to say this twice," he told them in a low voice.

"Yeah of course-"

"We'll go tell her now," the twins said then left.

"Harry, if you ever need to talk, remember, you've got family here," Neville told him, all Harry could do was nod back.

As soon as the three pranksters left Harry started to hear whispers and saw people pointing to him, _**There's no hiding it now.**_

* * *

Luna and Susan were sitting next to each other trying to forget about what had happened earlier when they saw the cause of their problems.

"What do you want Chang, Edgecombe," Susan said grabbing her wand.

"We just wanted to... apologize, to Luna," Cho said.

"Why are you looking at me apologize to her," Susan said motioning toward Luna.

"Look Luna... we're sorry for saying those things to you and we won't do it again," Cho said her facial expression not showing any sincerity or remorse. Before Luna could forgive them, which she would have done because... well Luna, they ran off with looks of embarrassment and disgust.

"I don't really think that they were sorry," Luna said with a sad expression.

"Well who cares if they aren't sorry then that's just another reason not to like them."

"I just wish that something good came out of today."

"What do you mean we both got another girl friend out of today," Susan said hugging Luna.

"I've never had any friends who are girls... except Ginny," Luna said returning the hug.

"Uh hate to break up the hug fest but I need to tell you something," Neville told the girls.

"Oh of course Neville, what is it," Luna asked.

"Uh Harry needs to talk to us later, in the common room."

"Oh but how will Susan be able to listen to what he has to say?"

"Uh I don't think he knows Susan was going to be there plus it's kind of Managers only."

"Oh its fine I don't have to be there," she said.

"It's not that we don't like you it's just that we don't know you but I'm sure that once we get to know you, you'll be brought into the fold," Neville said with a smile.

"Thanks, Neville."

* * *

If there is one thing that no one should ever underestimate it is the Hogwarts rumor mill. An hour after Harry blew up in the Great Hall the few students there happened to be there turned out to be the most talkative. Needless to say everyone knew about the boy-who-lived-in-a-cupboard by the end of the day.

* * *

"Ah Ms. Chang I was just looking for you," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh hullo Professor. How are you doing?"

"Oh quite well, I was just wondering how your task was going."

"Not well, he's trying to convince me that it's not a pity friendship, but I know it is."

"Well it seems that he is allowing pity to get in the way of duty."

"Professor, he told me some ridiculous lies."

"May I ask what he told you?"

"Yes. He told me... no more like shouted, at me that you weren't truthful with me."

"Oh did he give any evidence."

"Yes. Hey told me that he was abused and was forced to live in a cupboard for ten years, he showed me scars on his arms and told me that his relatives gave them to him. It's not true is it...? I mean it can't be true."

"Ms. Chang I can assure you that Mr. Potter was not abused by his relatives if he was then I would have been alerted, you see I had wards on his home that let me see if he was harmed."

"And the scars?"

"A by product of surviving the Killing Cures."

"Why would he make all of that up?"

"I can only assume that he got Ms. Lovegood's habit of making up stories."

"I knew it couldn't be true, a great man like you could never have let that happen."

"Thank you for your confidence in me. If I may ask how many people were on the Great Hall when this happened?"

"Twenty maybe."

"Thank you Ms. Chang."

* * *

_**This is not good if anyone actually believes Potter then I'm going to lose everything, I have to keep it isolated, hopefully no one that heard tells anyone.**_

Just then Professor Flitwick and Mcgonagall barged into Dumbledore's office with anger written on their faces.

"Ah Minerva, Filius what a pleasant surprise," Dumbledore said in a tired voice.

"Is it true Albus," Flitwick demanded.

"Is what true?"

"Don't play games with us Albus, it's all over the school, Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived-In-A-Cupboard," Mcgonagall told him.

_**Damn**_," Minerva-"

"Don't lie to me. I told you that those muggles were nothing but trouble."

"It was for the-"

"Greater Good, yes we have heard the speech before Albus, what I want to know is why didn't he go to someone else's care?"

"There was no one else."

"Don't give me that Albus. What about her friend Pandora, she was best friends with Lily I believe she married Xenophilius Lovegood," Mcgonagall said.

"She died Minerva."

"Two years ago in a terrible accident," Flitwick said to the old Headmaster," Harry could have spent at least nine years with her instead of those damned muggles!"

"It does not matter now he is going into the custody of Sirius Black."

"It most certainly does matter! He is a member of my House and I intend to figure out why Harry was put with those monsters," Flitwick screamed at Dumbledore.

"It is in the past Filius, just let it be," Dumbledore said slowly.

"No I will find out why Harry was put with those horrendous people," Flitwick said before storming out.

"Minerva perhaps you can talk him into letting the past die."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Albus."

"Why not," he asked his voice having an edge to it.

"Because I feel partly responsible for what Harry has gone through. If I had done what was right instead of what was logical Harry wouldn't have gone through what had happened to him," and with that she left Dumbledore alone in his office.

* * *

Harry and the Managers were sitting in the common room waiting for the other students to go to bed so they could talk about the events of that day. They waited and felt all eyes on them, watching whispering, wanting to find out if the rumors were true.

"I really hate this," Harry said looking at the ground sadly.

"Hate what," Neville asked.

"The staring, the whispers I hate it all, what can't they just mind their own business."

"It's the wackspurts Harry, they make everyone act weird," Luna said without looking up from her Quibbler.

After an hour of making small talk and putting up with the stares the common room emptied.

"Fred, George you guys know the silencing charm," Harry asked.

"Course we do mate-"

"Just give us a second to put it up," they said pulling out their wands. They muttered the incantations and they were protected from eavesdroppers.

"Ok so I know you all have a lot of questions, so before you ask them let me just talk first ok," he asked receiving nods as a reply," Ok so, for as long as I can remember, my supposed family has treated me like I was some sort of freak. Before I knew about magic they would always tell me that they would 'beat the freakiness out of me or kill me in the process,' I lost count of the times that they almost succeeded at the second part of that threat. Whenever anything went wrong I would get blamed. If I was lucky, I would go a week without food, if not then... then my uncle would... h-h-he would b-beat me till I was unconscious then throw me… into the c-c-cupboard," Harry managed to get out but had tears welding up in his eyes. Luna went and hugged him loosely, while Harry just started to weep in to her robes.

"Bloody hell," was all Fred could get out with a look of disgust and pity on his face, Neville and George just sat there with similar looks on their faces.

"Did anyone find out," Neville managed to get out.

"A few of my teachers thought something was wrong but my aunt and uncle convinced them that I was a troubled boy, they all think that I'm going to a school called St. Brutus, it's for criminal boys."

"Why didn't you say anything," George asked.

"Because by the time I did everyone thought that I was a..."

"Freak," Luna offered.

"Exactly," Harry said.

"Thank Merlin you don't have to go back," Fred said.

"Even if Sirius wasn't here, we wouldn't let you go back," George told him.

"Thanks guys, that... that really means a lot," Harry said with a weak smile.

"Hey we consider you part of our family, &amp; besides, Mischief Managers stick together through thick and thin," Fred said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder, and a small smile on his lips.

"Thank-you... thank-you all. I am so glad that I found you lot," Harry said with a weak smile.

"So are we mate, hell, if you weren't here I don't think that any of us would be friends," Neville said putting a hand on Harry's free shoulder.

"No you lot could survive without me, barely, but survive nonetheless," Harry told them lightning the mood in the room.

"We would all be infested with Wackspurts though, you seem to attract most of them," Luna said looking at Harry with a small smile.

"Well we can't have that now can we Luna," Harry said with a smile.

When the night was over, Harry felt as if a large weight had been lifted from his shoulders, now that he had shared what had happened to him with his _real_ family.

* * *

Wow, this is the longest chapter I've written so far. But before I celebrate, tell me... what did you think? Love it, hate it, don't care? Well whatever your feelings are please review -Pacco1


	10. Learn Something New

Chapter 10 Learn Something New

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter

A/N: I don't know if I had this in previous chapters, but here it is just in case. It is already December and getting closer to Christmas, enjoy.

_**Albus Dumbledore Responsible for Boy-Who-Lived Being Abused **_

_**By Rita Skeeter **_

_**Albus Dumbledore is known to many as you the Greatest Wizard of the Century, but this reporter has heard from reliable sources that Albus Dumbledore is responsible for putting Harry Potter, yes The-Boy-Who-Lived, in a home where he was physically and mentally abused for eleven years. Mr. Potter was not available for comment on the matter, however Albus Dumbledore was. "I suspect that this is all the product of a child's overly active imagination," he told this reporter during an interview. Several of my sources have told me that Mr. Potter apparently has several scars and burn marks all over his right and left arms. Several of Mr. Potter's friends were available for comment. "Harry has never really told me anything about his home life, we're usually busy playing chess, or quidditch," Ronald Weasley told me when asked about Mr. Potter's home life. See more on page 5. **_

"Well this is just wonderful, isn't it," Harry said sarcastically while putting down the latest issue of the Daily Prophet.

It had been one week since Harry's home life had been exposed to the entire Wizarding World. Articles like Skeeters had been a constant in every single news outlet except for one, The Quibbler.

"I told you Harry, the Prophet only publishes-"

"Snorkack dung, I remember Luna, and remind me to thank your dad for not publishing anything," Harry said with a light smile.

"Well I suggest that we-"

"Prank the living daylight-"

"Out of Ronnikins over there," the twins said sending death glares at their younger brother.

"How could that prat do that, just sit there and say that he's your best friend when you have not even spoken ten sentences to him," Neville asked to no one in particular, while shaking his head.

"It's the wackspurts," Luna said while shrugging.

"Well it's obvious-"

"That two people in this-"

"Hall need to be-"

"Ruthlessly-"

"Swiftly-"

"Pranked."

"I agree. Fred, George where are we on the boil potion," Neville asked.

"With Snape's help done by tonight," the twins said together.

"Well, let us go and check," Neville said as he stood is and left with the twins not noticing that Harry and Luna did not get up," Oh do you think that Susan can come with us?"

"How long do you think before they notice that we aren't following them," Harry asked.

"I suspect until they get to the dungeons," she said with a smile," Are you okay Harry?"

"No. No I'm not."

"Why?"

"You know why Luna," he snapped at her.

"Yes I do, but you need to hear yourself say it," she said softly.

"Your right. Sorry."

"It's ok Harry; sometimes you just can't help but let the Wackspurts get to you. Now what's bothering you," she said turning very serious.

"It's just... I wish I knew why he did this to me. Not telling me about my parents , not telling me about... well me, but most of all, I'm angry that he let the Dursley's beat me for ten bloody years," he said, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"It's obvious, why he did it Harry."

"What do you mean?"

"He wants you to feel isolated and cut off. He wants you to feel as if no one cares about you," she said putting her hand on Harry's.

"But why?"

"To make you fit his plan for controlling you,"

"You seem to have some knowledge about this," Harry joked.

"Well I'm just saying what I would do if I was Dumbledore. Because if I was that's how I would want you to feel... because if it's just you alone, you're not as much of a threat. You would be desperate for someone to reach out that the first person that did, you would see them as your savior, enter Dumbledore," she said simply.

"How did I get so lucky to have an amazing friend like you," he asked with a rather large grin.

"You walked out of a wand shop at the perfect moment, and saw girls making fun of me," she said bluntly.

"Oh, yeah. Who would have thought that bullies would be responsible for an amazing friendship?"

"Wackspurts," she said while shrugging.

"Well for once, let us thank the bully's, because that is what brought us together," he said lifting his goblet in a toast.

"Here, here," Luna said smiling while doing the same as Harry before they both downed their pumpkin juice.

"So while we wait for our amazing friends to notice our absence what shall we talk about," Harry asked putting more juice into his goblet.

"What are you going to do over the break," Luna asked putting pancakes on her plate.

"Oh well, I'm probably going to stay here at Hogwarts. How 'bout you?"

"Oh I'm going home and celebrating Christmas with daddy."

"That sounds nice. Sirius is still trying to 'cleanse' his house," Harry said with a smile.

"Would you like to spend Christmas with me and daddy," Luna asked with an excited look on her face.

"That sounds really fun; I think that Sirius will let me go."

"He can come to, if he wants to."

"Will your dad be okay with us going over?"

"Oh yes I'm sure that he will be very happy that I'm having friends over. The only friend that I had over when I was little was the twins little sister, Ginny," Luna said with a smile still on her face.

"Oh, well as long as he's ok with it then consider this invitation accepted," he said extending his arm to shake her hand.

Luna squealed and pulled Harry into a hug ignoring his hand which caused him to go red.

"When are we leaving," Harry asked when he was released from the hug.

"We're leaving the 20th of December, so be prepared," Luna said while drowning her pancakes in syrup.

"I'm surprised that you're not adding pudding to that," Harry joked.

"That's an amazing idea Harry, why didn't I think of that before," Luna said mentally scolding herself, and reaching for the vanilla pudding.

"I was just- ah well why not."

The two friends sat in a the Hall eating breakfast for ten minutes before Neville came up to them.

"Oh so much his is where you two ran off to," Neville said with a grin.

"We never left, it was you and the twins that did," Harry told him.

"Don't forget Susan," Luna said preparing another pudding pancake.

"Is she putting pudding on a pancake," Neville asked tilting his head.

"Yes she is. She has the largest sweet tooth that I have ever seen."

"Thank you Harry," Luna said looking up from her creation.

"You're welcome, Luna."

"Well I just came to tell you that the boil potion is ready, no thanks to you two," Neville said with a mock sneer.

"I thought it wouldn't be ready until tonight," Luna asked looking puzzled.

"Well when Snape heard what we wanted to do he decided to help us. But still why weren't you two there?"

"Well we just had so much faith that you and the twins,-"

"And Susan," Neville added.

"Right, and Susan, could figure it out on your own that we felt that we weren't needed," he said sarcastically.

* * *

2:00 am the next day.

A hooded figure stood in front of four others in a dimly lit room. There was a map of the school in front of the man. The map was lying on a small table, along with several compasses and a picture of Dumbledore at his seat at the Head of the table.

"You all know why we're here. We are here to perform a highly dangerous and potentially life threatening mission. I am going to offer an opportunity to get out of it, this is a onetime deal. Take this opportunity and there will be no hard feelings, accept this mission and you will be putting your very lives at risk, however the reward will be great. If any you wish to leave, you may do so now... no takers, well let's get started. We will infiltrate here under the cover of night, careful not to trip any alarms. Once inside we will pour the potions into the goblets that have already been set up. Before you ask the potions evaporate quickly however what remains will still do the job that we require of them. The next morning when our target arrives for their morning meal... it will happen. And once it does we will just sit back and let the laughter roll over us like a sea of happiness. Any questions," Fred Weasley asked his fellow Mischief Managers after outlining what they needed to do on a diagram of the Great Hall. Their purpose to perform their latest prank on Albus Dumbledore, Supreme Prat.

"I have a question why are we hooded and in a dimly lit room," Harry asked removing his hood.

"I like the feeling it provides," Fred told him removing his hood, followed by the rest of the Managers and Susan, who was now an initiate.

"Yes, I also have a question, how is this mission life threatening," Neville asked.

"Well you see it isn't but I just wanted to add a little drama for our newest initiate," Fred said gesturing towards Susan.

"Oh well I guess now would be a good time to tell you that I don't really like drama," Susan said with a nervous smile.

"Well then you obviously haven't met Harry," George said with a rather large grin.

"Thanks George," Harry said sarcastically.

"I'm Fred-" George started

"No you're not, don't even try to pull that one with me, Fred has a small mole above his right eye," Harry said with a smug look.

"Our own mother can't tell us apart and she gave birth to us-"

"Yet you can and you've known us for four months-"

"Despicable-"

"Pitiful-"

"I suggest that we prank her-"

"I second the motion-"

"Alas she will be in Romania for Christmas-"

"Rats, we must look into this further," The twins said in their playful banter.

"Well if you two are done with planning a future revenge then I suggest that we focus on the current revenge," Neville told them.

"Yes of course-"

"Silly us to get-"

"Caught up on plans of the future-"

"Let us initiate project DUMBLEDORK!"

"I still don't think that he's worthy enough to be named after one of our projects," Harry told the twins.

"I'm going to have to agree with Harry," Luna told the twins.

"It was the only thing-"

"That we could come up with-"

"On such short notice," they said with shrugs.

"We really need to take the creation of project names away from you two," Harry said with a sigh.

They four pranksters and one initiate made their way to the Great Hall using the map to remain undetected by Filch; man did they hate that guy. They made their way to the head table where the silverware, plates, and goblets had already been placed for breakfast, _**Those elves love to keep busy don't they**__,_ Harry thought as he pulled a vial out of his robe. Harry uncorked the bottle and poured it into the Professors multiple goblets since he did not trust drinking from the same one too often.

Susan came up behind Harry and did the same thing with a different vial. When they were finished they snuck back to Ravenclaw Tower to mentally prepare for the amount of laughter that would happen the next day.

* * *

When the sun rose the Mischief Managers rose with it. Despite getting up at two in the morning earlier that day they were determined to be there when the potions did what they were supposed to do. Oh what a glorious day it would be.

The five Managers met at the Ravenclaw table which drew some stares from the other students, mainly due to the fact that a Hufflepuff was sitting with four Ravenclaw pranksters. From the staff table three Professors watched the new development with great interest, these Professors were, Snape, Flitwick, and Sprout.

"Looks like a unified Hogwarts might finally be a reality," Flitwick said to Sprout who was sitting to his right.

"Yes hopefully it will finally happen. This new batch of students look very promising," Sprout said with a rather large smile.

"Oh please, Potter is only trying to do this in order to gather more fame," Snape told them. Although Snape didn't really believe that, he felt as though he had to keep up appearances for the Headmaster,_**I'm no use to Harry if I'm not here to protect him. **_

"Oh please Severus, put your petty rivalry with James away for a second and see that he is only trying to make friends," Flitwick said with a nod from Sprout.

"The Potters were always up to no good, what makes you think that this one is any different," Snape asked.

"He is a very good student and is almost at the top of his year, he is only behind Ms. Lovegood and I suspect that it is only because he was raised by muggles . I can certainly see as to why the Sorting Hat placed him in Ravenclaw," Flitwick declared proudly.

"Say what you will Filius but I can guarantee you that he is going to be exactly like that... horrid James Potter," he said, _**That should be enough to keep my cover for today**_**.**

* * *

Harry pulled out the mirror that Sirius had given him just as Dumbledore came into the Great Hall. He waited a minute before Sirius' face showed itself on the mirror.

"Harry, are you okay? Is there a problem," Sirius asked with a worried look on his face.

"Sirius, calm down. Nothing's wrong, but you're going to want to see this," Harry said with a rather large grin.

Harry turned the mirror and pointed it towards Dumbledore's spot at the staff table. Dumbledore sat down and filled one of his goblets with water but not drinking from it.

"How much does he have to drink again," Neville asked the twins in a whisper.

"One sip-"

"One tincy-"

"Tiny-"

"Itty-"

"Bitty-"

"Sip is all it will take," The twins said with eager eyes.

The stared at him for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality had been five minutes. Dumbledore finally took a sip of water and as soon as he swallowed regret immediately appeared on his face.

Large red boils began to appear on his face spelling out 'HOT STUFF' before puss squirted out of them. His cheeks began to become enlarged before he was forced to open his mouth making his tongue roll from the staff table to the entrance of the Hall.

"Fred use the spoil charm on the milk," Harry whispered.

Fred preformed the charm on a goblet of milk and 'accidentally' spilled it on Dumbledore's tongue, which could still taste everything that it touched; in fact it was even more sensitive than before. When the milk touched Dumbledore's tongue he gagged and began to roll his tongue back towards the staff table.

"In all my years at Hogwarts not even I had the guts to do something like that... you make me so proud," Sirius said through the mirror while brushing fake tears away.

"Calm down you dramatic dog," Harry told him.

"Well I think that this lovely prank has been a success," Neville said with a look of pride on his face.

"HERE, HERE" the other pranksters shouted in agreement.

"Well if that is all you called me for then I really must be getting back to purging my home of my mother's influence," Sirius said with a very large grin.

"Oh ok Padfoot see you at the Lovegoods," Harry said before putting the mirror down.

* * *

While this was happening, the entire Great Hall was in hysterics. In fact most of the staff was laughing at an angered Albus Dumbledore, who was still trying to roll his extended tongue back to his mouth.

_**I sincerely hope that that blasted three headed dog eats those damn Weasly twins**_, the Headmaster thought, while narrowing his eyes towards the Ravenclaw table. He tries to look into the mind of the Longbottom boy to see how they managed to perform the prank only to find out that the boy had Occlemancy shields, granted they were not very strong, but they were strong enough that he couldn't find what he needed without hurting the boy. He tried this with the Lovegood girl only to be met with the same resistance, and again with the twins from hell. He then moved over to the Bones girl and she had the strongest shields out of the four, although that was not very surprising due to the fact that her aunt was the head of the DMLE and did not trust Dumbledore one bit. As for the others, Dumbledore could only assume that since they were from pure blood families that their parents had done some training with Occlemancy, which left Harry, _**Surely he won't have any shields, since he was raised with muggles who were opposed to anything magical**_**.** Oh how mistaken our dear Headmaster was.

He tried to look into the child's mind only to find that he was pushed out almost immediately. Dumbledore sensed how strong the shields were and decided to push a little harder, causing Harry to look around sensing that someone was tapping into his mind. Dumbledore decided that it was too risky to try to peer into any of the children's minds... at least for now.

* * *

"Did good ole Dumbles try to take a peek inside your minds also," Neville asked his friends.

"He tried it with me," Luna told him.

"Me to," Harry told him.

"Us to," the twins informed him.

"Me to," Susan told him.

"Did he get to see anything," Neville asked Susan.

"No I have pretty strong Occlemancy shields," Susan told the Managers to their surprise.

"You have Occlemancy training," Neville asked Susan with a look of shock.

"Yeah, my Auntie doesn't really trust Dumbledore too much so she made sure my shields were strong before I came here," she explained to her friends.

"Oh, and here I am thinking that I should have you start learning Occlemancy from Snape," Harry told her.

"Wait, Snape has been teaching you guys Occlemancy," she asked with a shocked look.

"Every Tuesday and Thursday," Luna told her with her usual dreamy look.

"From everything that I heard about Snape… well let's just say I didn't think that he was the nicest person in the world," she told them.

"Yeah we thought the exact same thing when we first met him-"

"But as it turns out he is a very nice and reasonable person," the twins told Susan.

"Learn something new every day," Susan muttered.

* * *

Tell me what you think, and tell your friends about it… please-Pacco1


	11. That's Intolerant

Chapter 11 That's Intolerant

Man I am so sorry for the slow updates, but I have had a series of unfortunate events pass through my life. First I almost fail chemistry and have to take summer school, then my internet connection is severed, and then finally my family gets into a car accident and my dog Chewbacca dies in said crash. R.I.P. he was a good dog. Anyway this is a short chapter to hold you guys over till the next one. Important A/N at the bottom.

* * *

Harry and Neville woke up on the second week of December to quite the winter wonderland. There were Christmas decorations all around the first year boy's dormitory, and most likely all of the other dormitories.

"Huh, well this is quite festive," Neville said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah it really is, those elves sure know how to decorate," Harry told him whilst examining the room.

The two boys got dressed and made their way down to the common room to find the Weasley twins already waiting for them, on one of the many couches in the common room.

"Good morning to-"

"You fine gentleman," they said while bowing to the younger boys.

"Hey guys, what time did you two get up," Harry asked taking a seat on one of the couches near the twins.

"We don't know-"

"But it was very early."

"Why did you two get out of bed so early," Neville asked taking a seat across as from the twins.

"We don't know," the twins said on unison.

"Well that sounds like an acceptable answer," Neville said.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"What the bloody hell was that," George asked as he stood up along with the other boys.

"That sounded like Luna," Harry said pulling out his wand making a dash for the stairs, the other boys close behind him.

They reached the first year girls dormitory and just as they were about to pound on the thick wooden door when it opened, and out came a scared looking Luna.

"Luna are you ok?"

"Luna what's wrong?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Did someone hurt you?"

Four voices, two sounding exactly the same, asked Luna who was practically shaking in the door way.

"I-I-It's h-horrible," she got out.

"What's horrible? What happened," Harry asked the blonde witch.

"N-N-Narg-g-g-les... t-the m-mistletoe d-draws them o-o-out," Luna told them while rotating her head in every which way as fast as humanly possible.

"Nargles," Harry asked.

"Yes. You have to help me! We have to burn it down before the Nargles reproduce... if that happens then not even my anti-nargle charms will save us," she told them pulling out her wand and pointing it at the nearest branch of mistletoe.

"Hold on Luna," Neville said forcing her arm down before she could say an incantation.

"What are you doing, I'm trying to help us," she said sending dirty looks at the mistletoe. "Look at it. All those Nargles, just sitting there... mocking us. We have to destroy mistletoe," she yelled struggling to point her wand at the plant.

"Luna, listen, as much as we want to destroy the mistletoe we can't, we'll get in trouble," Harry told her while watching her struggle with Neville.

"MERLIN, Luna how is it you're so strong," Neville asked her.

"Not important, but what is important is how are we going to destroy this blasted MISTLETOE?!"

As Luna yelled Cho and her clique were walking down the stairs and passed them, giggling at Luna's behavior.

"Ah what's the matter Loony? No one wants to kiss you under the mistletoe," Cho said, mocking her while the brainless girls behind her giggled an annoying high pitched giggle.

"Hey shut up Chang-"

"Yeah just cause you uglier than a troll-"

"Doesn't mean you have to act like one," the twins said whilst sending the girl evil looks that screamed,' We will prank you, and you will never recover from said prank.'

"Still doesn't change the fact that no one would even think about kissing the Loon," Marietta said, defending Cho.

"What do ya' mean no one would kiss her-"

"Harry prove her wrong," the twins said still sending looks at Cho but mentally laughing at what they just got Harry into.

"Wait, what," Harry questioned his eyes almost bulging from his head.

"Prove her wrong-"

"And kiss Luna," the twins told him.

"Uuuuhhhhh," was all Harry could say.

"No Fred George i-it's fine, r-r-really, H-H-Harry you don't-" Luna said stuttering.

"Of course he does he already said that he would," Neville said smirking.

"I did?"

"He did?"

Luna and Harry said at the same time both of them going completely red. Harry could not believe what he was hearing and seeing, for the first time in his life Luna Lovegood was nervous, granted he was to but that always happened. Using his Occlemancy he spoke with the twins telepathically,' _What are you guys doing?_'

'_Helping you, ya' dunderhead_,' was his replay from who Harry suspected was Fred.

'_Please don't make me do this_,' Harry mentally begged.

'_You're doing this_,' Neville, Fred and George said much to Harry's displeasure.

"Well Potter... what are you waiting for, kiss the damn Loon," Cho said while the girls behind her snickered.

Turning to Luna, Harry looked into her nervous silver eyes, they both room a deep breath,' _Step up or step aside Potter_,' and Harry gave Luna... a quick peck on the lips.

"Oh come on that's a kiss that two five year olds would give each other on a game of truth or dare. I guess Loony's so ugly that even her supposed friend doesn't want to kiss her... not that she even knows how," Cho said to the amusement of her friends.

Now Luna was never a spiteful person, in fact she was the farthest thing from it. However something just snapped and she did what any reasonable person in that situation would have done... she told herself mentally,' _Step up or step aside Lovegood_,' and grabbed Harry by the collar of his robes and kissed him passionately.

Not expecting this it took Harry about two seconds to figure out what was happening and return said kiss.

The twins saw this and wolf whistled while Neville only smirked. Cho and her clique just scoffed and rushed down the stairs.

"Should we break them up," Neville asked the twins.

"Nope let us see-"

"How long they'll be like that."

They were like that for about ten more seconds before they both broke apart blushing something fierce.

"Ummm, uhhh, that was ummm," Harry mumbled trying to find the right thing to say.

"Uh um yeah it was uhh," Luna mumbled along with Harry," A kiss between friends, just a friendly gesture, to uhh prove the bullies wrong," Luna then proceeded to giggle nervously.

"Yeah, that is exactly what it was, a friendly gesture," Harry agreed with an awkward smile before the both of them rushed down the stairs.

"Those two are either-"

"Stupid, blind, or ignorant," the twins said shaking their heads.

"How could they just say that it was a kiss between friends, it was obviously was not, gah, sometimes they annoy the hell out of me," Neville said as he made his way down the stairs.

* * *

Breakfast was an... interesting event that morning. Nothing like asking a girl that you just kissed to pass the syrup, and then spend an entire day with her in class that you cannot escape from. '_Uhhh, this is going to be a long day,'_ Harry thought as the Managers got up to go to class.

Since it was Monday morning the three first years, plus Susan, had potions first. They made their way down to the dungeons in an uncomfortable silence... one that Susan decided to break.

"So, I heard that Harry and Luna kissed this morning. Can you believe what kind of rumors that people can come up with," she said thinking that it was only a rumor... it was not.

Upon hearing this Harry decided that there was something very interesting on the floor a few feet ahead of them, while Luna thought that she was needed a few feet behind them. Neville and Susan simply stayed where they were.

"Was it something that I said," asked Susan with a puzzled look.

"Well they did kiss but it was only because the twins and I kind of forced them into it to prove a point to Cho," Neville explained to Susan as they began to walk down the stairs towards the dungeons.

"Oh. So do you think that they have feelings for each other," Susan asked looking back at Luna.

"Probably, but they won't admit it for a while yet. I mean come on we are eleven, I wouldn't be surprised if Harry still thinks that girls are somewhat icky," Neville said as they reached the potions classroom, or would it be laboratory.

Neville decided to sit with Harry since Harry usually sat with Luna and Neville didn't want anything to explode in potions that day. Snape walked in and began to go over the days plan.

"Today I will have you create the Forgetfulness Potion. This is a rather simple potion that even the most," he turned to Harry," incompetent of you can complete."

Harry saw Snape send a judgmental look at him when he said this and smiled, he knew that Snape only said that so Dumbledore wouldn't suspect him of liking Harry. "Something funny to you Potter," Snape demanded seeing Harry's smile.

"No sir," was his reply.

"Good. Now... begin."

Harry and Neville decided to split up the work by the one who gathered the ingredients and the one who prepared them, they then took turns stirring the potion. They worked for most of the potion in silence only communicating when they needed something from each other. Sensing the tension between the two normally talkative friends Snape decided not to bother them for the day.

Getting tired of the silence Neville decided to break it. "Look, Harry I'm sorry for-"

"Let me stop you right there. First, you had no right to have do that," Harry said not even looking up from the potion he was stirring. "And second what were you trying to accomplish?"

"I was only trying to help Harry."

"Help with what?"

"You like Luna," Neville whisper-yelled at him.

"We are eleven. We should not be thinking about these kinds of things," Harry told him annoyed.

"Well that's the thing about being pure bloods. We usually have already gone on a first date by now," Neville told Harry, a look of shame appearing on his face.

"Really?"

"Yup. We like to have marriage contracts drawn up by the time we're twelve, or even at birth but only hardcore pure bloods do that," Neville told him chopping another ingredient for the potion.

"Pure bloods are so weird," Harry said with a far off look and shaking his head.

"Yeah well, what are ya' going to do," Neville said shrugging. "Are we back to being friends?"

"I guess," Harry told Neville with a grin.

* * *

"So, Luna, would you mind me asking you a question," Susan asked Luna as they worked on their potion.

"Not at all Susan," she replied not looking up from the cauldron.

"What happened this morning with Harry," Susan questioned.

"Oh, I'm not going to talk about that," Luna said continuing to stir the boiling potion.

"But you said-" Susan began but was cut off by Luna.

"I said that I did not mind you asking a question, I never said I would answer it," Luna stated matter-of-factly.

"Right, I forgot I'm dealing with you."

"Yes you are," Luna said with a cheerful voice, looking up from the cauldron.

"I'm not going to get a single thing out of you am I," Susan questioned.

"No you are not," Luna told her facing the cauldron once again.

"You're no fun."

"Yes I am."

* * *

After a very painless and detentionless, potions class the four first years made their way to charms. Coming across the twins and a few older Ravenclaws.

"These two are my bloody HEROS," one of the older boys said slapping a hand on Fred's back.

"Oh come on-"

"We were just doing-"

"What anyone else would have done-"

"Are we right-"

"Or are we right," the twins asked looking at the other boys.

"Oh you're both right. Oh that was the greatest thing I've ever heard," one of the other boys said

"Serves those damn pointy eared bastards right," another said still laughing.

"Hey that's intolerant," a short boy with a nasally voice said.

"You're intolerant," the previous boy yelled pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Settle down you two. Thanks for that story boys but we've got to go, see ya'," the lead boy said as he and the other boys went to leave.

"What was that about," Harry asked as he saw the boys walk away laughing.

"Maybe when you're older," George said ruffling Harry's hair.

"Why not right now," Neville asked with a disappointed look.

"Because if we told you-"

"We'd have to kill you," they said smiling.

"Good to know our friendship means so much to you two," Susan said sarcastically.

"Nothing personal," they both said.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter but there are some things I need to tell and ask you.

First, the reason for the whole kiss thing was just to spark the whole love side of the story. Now romantically speaking nothing major will happen probably until third or fourth year. Which brings me to my two polls for all of you readers out there.

First, which would you prefer for later on in the story? Pro Horcrux or anti Horcrux.

Second do you care if I just brush through second and third years? If I do I will still have a few scenes from second and third year that will help me set up the story a little more. It does not matter for me I was just wondering. You have until the next Chapter is posted to vote- Pacco1


	12. Christmas and Beyond

Chapter 12 Christmas and Beyond

Well its official, No Horcruxs, and I'll speed through the rest of this year and also second and third years. Also I would like a cover for this story but I have zero artistic ability so if any of you has any artistic ability and are willing to do one then please PM me.

* * *

_What a rus_h, Harry thought as he exited the Knight bus and fell on all fours; he felt like throwing up but wouldn't give Sirius the satisfaction. he also believed that Sirius had paid a lot of money to the driver to make him feel like this. After the train ride to Kings Cross Sirius had picked Luna and Harry up and then introduced Harry to the Knight Bus.

"You ok Harry," Sirius asked chuckling at his godson's state.

"Oh yeah I'm perfectly fine. Just feel like throwing up a little bit, and I have a splitting headache. But other than that... I'm fine," he said as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Well that's good," Sirius said clapping Harry on the back, while Luna giggled at them.

They walked over to a house that looked like it was the tree itself, and just stared at it for a minute before walking into the house. On the inside the house had a very warm and inviting feeling and was carved very professionally.

"Luna, who made this house," Harry asked looking around the room he was in.

"Oh it was made by me great great great great great great great great great grandfathers cousins brother in laws sisters husbands friends twice removed cousins friend," she said smiling.

"Really," Harry and Sirius asked in unison with exited smiles, learning something like that was not an everyday event.

"No, my grandpa on daddy's some built it," Luna said with a smile.

"Oh," Harry said frowning.

"That's disappointing," Sirius said.

"Yes it would have been quite the story," Luna said walking toward the front door.

They walked into the house and were greeted by the sight of many Quibblers stacked in piles. The years went from 1980 to 1991.

"Daddy likes to keep all of the original Quibbler copies and thinks that the Nargles will steal them if he keeps them in the attic, which is ridiculous, we don't have anything that can attract them up there," Luna said looking at all of the Quibblers.

"What exactly can attract Nargles," Sirius asked.

"Mistletoe, avocados, green apples, moss, garlic, any kind of candy that you don't ask for permission to eat, saying bad words, not cleaning your room, Molly Weasley, stealing which is quite ironic, and kissing boys, I had to put up extra charms on my stuff when Harry kissed me," Luna said.

"Harry did what," Sirius asked.

"Wow, that's impressive. Ten years worth of creature sightings, conspiracies, and ways to defend against Heliopaths all in one area," Harry said changing the subject while Sirius reached for a Quibbler.

"No Mr. Boardman," Luna yelled... but it was too late Sirius had picked up a Quibbler.

Now in order to understand what is about to unfold one must look at this from Xenophilius' point of view. He loves his Quibblers, it is the magazine that he and his wife started so every copy is precious to him... that's why he put protective wards on the Quibblers, and that's why they attacked and trapped Sirius.

After Sirius had touched the Quibbler they sprang to life and grabbed each of his limbs suspending him into the air.

"Uh, help," he said.

"What no joke," Harry asked.

"What? Of course no joke! I can be serious sometimes... all the time," he said with a smile.

"There it is," Harry said pointing at his godfather.

"Luna do you know how to get me down," Sirius asked in a panicked state as the magazines began to turn him upside down.

"No," she said simply.

"Ok great now cast it- wait, did you say no," Sirius asked.

"Yes," she said.

"NO," Sirius said as they head a clatter coming from the floor above them.

"Little Moon is that you," Xeno asked form upstairs.

"Yes Daddy it's me," she said turning to walk towards the staircase, forgetting about Sirius.

"Wait Luna I need he-" Sirius started but was cut off as the magazine monster started to wave him wildly across the room.

"Ah Luna I'm sorry that I wasn't there to pick you up, but Sirius was quite insistent that he be the one to. Something about wanting to see Harry throw up on the Night Bus," Xeno said as he declined down the stairs.

"He wanted to see me throw up on the bus," Harry asked looking at Sirius as the magazine monster tossed him up in the air and then caught him.

"Yes he sounded rather excited for it to happen," Xeno said as Sirius cried for help.

"That son of a pure blood fanatical witch," Harry said narrowing his eyes towards the upside down and crying Sirius.

"Someone please help me," he said softly.

"We'll think about it," Luna said skipping upstairs.

"What the lady said," Harry told him following Luna.

"I'd rather not be on their bad sides. Feel free to throw up the Quibblers are charmed to be basically indestructible, except against Feindfyre, so yes," Xeno said as the clock chimed," Merlins beard is that the time already oh Mr. Boardman I must be getting back to work, have a good rest of the day."

"No don't leave me! Mommy."

* * *

"So do you think your dad let him go," Harry asked.

"Not likely."

"And also you do realize that what Nargles are attracted to sounds like what your parents would have wanted you to stay away from right," Harry asked her.

"Oh I know that, but the first few really do attract Nargles," she said with a smile.

"Ok just making sure," he said.

"I know Harry and thank you."

"For what exactly," Harry asked with a confused look.

"For showing me that there's always a place for the crazy and weird," Luna said with a small smile.

"Every genius had a touch of madness," Harry said with a grin

"Then we must be the smartest people in the world," she said with a chuckle.

* * *

After Sirius' release from captivity, which he compared to his stay in Azkaban, a prank war began leaving Harry with pumpkins for feet, and the horn of a Crumple-Horned Snorkack sticking out of his right temple, Luna with her hair sticking straight up and turned black, and the face of a wolf, Sirius head was an assortment of red, blue, green, violet, pink, and orange, his hair was that of a sheep, and he would break into song and dance every hour. Oh Christmas vacation was fun.

* * *

Harry returned to school with several new items that included: an invisibility cloak from an anonymous source; a picture of Harry's and Luna's moms together from Luna; a book on some of the greatest pranks pulled at Hogwarts from the twins; a book on Herbology from Neville; a book on offensive spells from Susan; a book on potions, that should be self explanatory; and a key to Grimmauld Place with a note:

_To use when we go home this summer_

_-Padfoot _

* * *

Dumbledore really hated his life right now. If only he had not made that unbreakable vow to James, to make sure that Harry got the invisibility cloak. Maybe he could confiscate it as a violation of school rules; yes that would surly get him the cloak back.

* * *

Apparently the twins and Neville had found a mirror that let you see what your heart desires and shared it with Percy and Susan. And who would have thought that Percy's whole stickler for the rules thing was just him getting on the twins nerves. Oh man when he proposed an idea for a prank the twins almost pulled their wands thinking that it was an imposter.

They had offered Percy the job of being a spy against the other prefects and in exchange they would stop pranking him at home and would only prank him at school to keep up appearances. Wow school was getting more interesting by the second.

* * *

"Mr. Potter I was wondering if I could have a word with you," said Professor Flitwick as Harry and the rest of the MM passed him.

"Oh, of course Professor. I'll catch up," he said to his friends.

Flitwick and Harry walked to his office passing Draco Malfoy who until recently had left them alone,_ Probably on the orders of his father_, Harry thought.

Draco took one look at Harry and sneered. Harry simply looked confused since he had done nothing except pull his wand on him at the beginning of the year. Oh well if he couldn't get over that little incident then that was his problem.

The Professor and pupil entered the Charms classroom and sat down across from each other.

"Now Mr. Potter, sometime ago I heard a rumor that you had been... abused by your relatives. Now instead of alerting the proper authorities right away I decided to do some investigating of my own, and what I found out... shocked me, to say the least," said the tiny man.

"W-What did you find out," Harry asked looking at his lap.

"Well, I found out that those rumors were true and that almost everyone in your former neighborhood thought that you were a trouble maker that thrived on making everyone's lives miserable. But rest assured, from what I have seen that is far from the truth... for the most part," he said finishing with a smile.

"Thank you Professor, but what is it that you wanted to tell me exactly?"

"Of course, what I wanted to ask you was if you wished to have your relatives punished in a muggle court or a magical one," he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A muggle one sir. If we had them tried on a magical one then they would think that they were found guilty because they were freaks to the Wizards. But if they were found guilty in a muggle court-"

"Then they would see that they were the freaks, to their own," Flitwick finished with a smile. "Quite clever Mr. Potter. Now I would like to thank you for your time and rest assured that I will get to the reason why Dumbledore put you in that retched home," Flitwick said leading Harry to the door.

"Thank you Professor. I'll see you tomorrow during class," Harry said running to find his friends.

* * *

"Wait up guys," Harry called out to the MM members.

"Oh there ya' are mate, we were getting worried that Flitwick had eaten you," Neville said.

"I'm like twenty meals to him," Harry said with an amused voice.

"He'd have a lot of leftovers?"

"Irrelevant. What is relevant is that those people who Dumbles put in charge of me, they're going to get put on trial," Harry said grinning.

"That's great-"

"Harry. Hopefully they'll-"

"Have to clean out the Dragon cages," the twins said.

"They're also being tried in a muggle court," he said.

"That's disappointing," the twins said in amusement.

"Yeah well."

* * *

A week after Harry's relatives trials Harry and the MM, plus Percy, were in the library trying to figure out what could possibly be in the third floor corridor. They had gotten a hint from Hagrid about Nicholas Flammel and had decided that it could only be one thing... The Sorcerer's Stone.

They began devising a plane on how they could sneak in, steal it, and get it back to its rightful owner

Harry and first year company arrived at the charms classroom five minutes late and right in the middle of spell instructions.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Lovegood, Ms. Bones would you care to explain why you are late," Professor Flitwick asked though his tone did not suggest he was mad.

"A wizard is never late, nor is he early Professor, he arrives precisely when he means to," Harry said to the amusement of some of the muggleborn students.

"And the witches," Flitwick asked with a smirk.

"Same rules apply," Neville said.

* * *

"Mr. Potter I have heard from anonymous sources that you are in the possession of an invisibility cloak. I cannot allow you to have this so I must ask you to give it to me until the end of the year," said Dumbledore as he walked up to the MM in the middle of dinner.

"Sorry Professor but I can't do that," Harry said not even looking up from his dinner.

"And may I ask why not," Dumbledore asked getting annoyed.

"Because," Harry said pulling out the Hogwarts Handbook," there is nothing wrong with me having an invisibility cloak with me."

Dumbledore took the handbook and began reading items off aloud," Horcruxs, any type of poison, stuffed dragons, unpermitted sandwiches, Newspapers (Magazines are allowed), Beards longer than five inches, any muggle soft drink-"

"Nothing about invisibility cloaks," Harry said smugly.

"Have a good day Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said before walking out of the Great Hall, unaware of the "Kick Me" sign that George had put on his back.

* * *

Another chapter for my wonderful audience. Review and I'll see you next time -Pacco1


	13. What Did He DO?

Ch13

A/N: HOLY CRAP! 50 FAVORITES AND 70 FOLLOWERS! Wow that is awesome! I know that those numbers pale in comparison to the amount of followers and favorites that other people have, but to me that might as well be a thousand. Thank you to all of my awesome followers. And sorry for the late update everybody. Please forgive me and just saying I'm going to go with the movie version of the obstacles to get the stone.

* * *

Thirty years, thirty long years Dumbledore had grown and cared his beard, now he had to cut it off until it was at five inches. _All because of Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Handbook,_ Dumbledore thought as he began to cut his beard.

Dumbledore had not been having a good year. First Harry doesn't have the right set of friends, and then he gets sorted into Ravenclaw, causes mass mayhem, breaks the rules but is defended because of the amount of loopholes in the Hogwarts Handbook. Now Dumbledore had to announce a ban on all newspapers due to the founders not wanting the students to be distracted by them and instead focus on what the students should be focused on school.

The newspaper ban had caused quite the commotion with some of the students and the Daily Prophet. Many strongly worded letters had made their way to Dumbledore's office then the fire.

"Oh I hope that Harry is having a terrible day," he said out loud.

* * *

"I AM NOT HAVING A BAD DAY!" Harry screamed as he flew his broom as high as it could go before breaking and nose diving toward the ground. Oh quidditch was an amazing sport.

"Harry why'd you say that," Fred asked as he flew up to Harry.

"I don't know, it just felt spiteful saying it," Harry said with a shrug.

* * *

"Hello you five," said the voice of one Severus Snape.

"Oh hello Professor" Luna said for the MM members.

"I was here to inform you that Dumbledore will be leaving the castle tomorrow evening. Therefore leaving whatever is in the castle unguarded. I suspect that you will be able to get it yourselves," Snape said as he looked over all of them.

"How did you know about that," Neville asked his eyes widening.

"I only had suspicions, you just confirmed them Longbottom," Snape said with a triumphant smirk.

"Ah well you have to hand it to him-"

"He managed to play you Neville," The twins said looking at Neville.

"At least my hair isn't greasy," Neville mumbled.

"What was that Longbottom?"

"Nothing Sir."

* * *

The Mischief Managers began walking to where Fluffy was being held, handed Luna a flute transfigured from a rock and prepared to lull the Cerberus to sleep.

Taking positions around the door they opened it and immediately Luna began to play. They all entered and began to move Fluff's paw off of the trap door failing to notice the self playing harp in the corner of the room.

They got the paw off and, not even waiting for a plan of any sort, George jumped into the trap door yelling in excitement all the way down.

"Well that's one way to do things," Susan commented.

"Can't beat 'em join them," Neville said before jumping down followed by the rest of the Managers.

When they landed they saw that they were sitting on some sort of plant that immediately started to grab them. _That's... weird_," Harry thought as he struggled with the plant.

"Oh wow Devils Snare! Look at how matured it is, some say that it could take as long as fifty years to get half this size," Neville said excitedly as the plant grabbed him.

"Uh that's great Neville, but do you think that the Herbology lesson could wait till after we're not in danger," Susan said as she struggled with the plant.

"Oh yeah forgot about that," he said as he looked at his friends.

"HOW," Fred and George asked.

"I don't know. But anyway, just relax and then you'll be perfectly fine," Neville said as he began to sink into the plant.

"Oh it's that simple huh," Harry said as he began to do the same and then sunk into the pit.

When all of the pranksters were successfully beneath the plant then began to walk in silence until they came to a room filled with flying keys.

"Should we even try the door," Fred asked as he looked at all of the keys.

"Probably not my dear twin," George replied.

"Luckily our mother has been using the same spell to summon since we have been in diapers," Fred said.

"I think she used it to summon us while we were in our diapers," George said with a smirk.

"Good times, good times," they said in unison.

"Accio key with a broken wing," Fred called out and the key went straight into his hand.

They opened the door and then came face to face with a giant chessboard complete with giant pieces.

"Anyone know a quick checkmate," Luna asked as they approached the board.

"We've lived with Ronnikins our entire lives-"

"We'll give you something better.

"A quick three move checkmate," the twins said smirking.

After a quick three move checkmate that the oversized chess set wasn't expecting thinking that it would be more complicated. The five friends marched into the next room wondering why they didn't check the map to see who the culprit was.

Harry opened the door and quickly stepped inside to make sure that it was clear for his friends to enter when suddenly the door was slammed shut behind him. Harry turned toward the door and began to pull but to no avail, an alohomora would definitely not work on this door.

"Harry are you there," Neville's muffled voice yelled.

"Yeah I'm here," Harry yelled back.

"Ok look we have no idea how to get you out of there, so what we suggest is to confront whatever is down there and see if you live," Neville shouted through the door.

"Seriously," Harry asked in disbelief.

"No were joking. We sent Susan to get Snape, just scout out up ahead they probably don't even know that your there," Neville said.

"Unlikely but ok," Harry said as he began to descend the stairs behind him. When he got to the bottom he saw that there was a man with his back turned to Harry standing there.

"Hello Potter," said a very familiar voice that usually had a stutter.

"No... i-it can't be," Harry said as he saw that he was watching Professor Quirrells backside.

"Oh yes. It definitely is me. Although I have to say my cover was very good. No one would ever s-s-suspect p-p-p-poor P-p-professor Q-Q-Quirrell,"he said with a smirk.

"But why? Why do all of this," Harry asked confused.

"For my master of course. He has been searching for a way into this world ever since you destroyed his body. He thinks that the stone will provide him with one so he can finish his work," Quirrell said with pride in his voice.

"Would that work have to do with killing me and all of my friends," Harry said with his voice rising.

Quirrell simply started laughing while looking at Harry was out of his mind. "Not that I know of Potter. No, he mainly wants that old cogger dead. Him and all those that are loyal to him."

"Liar," Harry said, he may not have liked Dumbledore but he was sure that Tom was the evil one.

"Am I Potter? Think about it, he bewitched one of your friends then tried it on two more, not to mention tried to probe your friend's minds hundreds of times. But I know I won't be able to convince you... so maybe my master will," Quirrell did as he began to unwrap his Turban.

When he finished there was a head protruding out of the back of his head.

"Hello Harry," the head said.

Taken aback by what he was seeing Harry's eyes widened and he said the only thing that came into his head," Hi."

"My you've grown. The last time I saw you, you were in your crib and it was Halloween night," Voldemort said.

"The night you killed my parents," Harry said as gritted his teeth.

"One of my greatest regrets," Voldemort said with an ashamed look.

"What," Harry asked as a confused expression appeared on his face.

"Yes Harry I killed your parents, but you must know, I was not in my right mind. For most of my life I was never in my right mind. I have Dumbledore to thank for that," Voldemort said with a sneer.

"What did he do to you," Harry said not trusting him.

"He made me what I am now. He turned me into a killer, he implanted a madness in me so I would do all of the terrible things I have done. That is why I must kill him," he said. "You can help me Harry, you can help me with ending his miserable existence, stop him from hurting anyone else, please Harry, join me."

After hearing Voldemorts' proposal Harry stood there, thinking. Should he join the man who killed his parents and then tried to kill him but claims that he was under the control of the most manipulative old man in history? Or try to figure it with his friends of dedicated troublemakers that might have some of the most brilliant and creative minds of the century. The choice was easy.

"I'm sorry Voldemort, but... I can't, I'm going to figure this out on my own. I'll figure this out with my friends," Harry said hoping that he didn't just piss him off.

"I-I under-stand H-Harry," Voldemort said but his voice began to become strained.

"Master fight it," Quirrell said.

"I-I-I can't, h-he has to powerful of a hold," Voldemort said as his face contorted in pain and Quirrell fell to his knees.

"Run Potter RUN," Quirrell yelled as he began to shake and Voldemorts' eyes turned red.

Harry rand toward the door that he came through and pulled on it as hard as he could. Unfortunately Quirrell had forgotten to take the spell that had locked him in.

"Harry are you there," he heard a muffed voice ask.

"Yes I am and there is a very psychotic Voldemort that is leeching off of Professor Quirrell," he yelled as he heard Voldemort/Quirrell star walking toward him.

"Ok don't worry we'll got you out," the voice promised.

"How?"

"Get out of the way of the door," the voice yelled.

Harry got out of the way just as he say the two headed man appeared.

"I'M OUT OF THE WAY," Harry yelled.

Just as the words left his mouth the door flew off its hinges and hit Voldie/Quirrell and slammed them... it?... into a wall behind them.

Harry walked carefully over and saw that Quirrelldemort was still clinging onto life.

"Harry," Voldemorts' low raspy voice whispered," I will not die here. You must never trust Dumbledore, no matter what. Even if every road fails, if every bridge burned NEVER trust that... man." And with that Quirrell died and Voldemorts' soul passed from the body.

Harry's friends plus Snape ran over to him while he just stood there not knowing what to think. He knew Dumbles was a manipulative old coot but... to morph someone into that... what did he do to him?

* * *

Whoa that was crazy. Anyway Sorry but updates are going to be slower since I started school again but no matter what remember... I will never abandon this story! Please review and see you all next time -Pacco1


	14. It'll Only Get Worse

It'll Only Get Worse

A/N: Hey there everyone. I'm sorry for the amount of time that it has taken me to write this but I have been busy with school and planning the rest of the story. Now this is where First Year ends and I'm going to skip over the summer until a month before they're supposed to go to school. As for Second Year, I'll just be glossing over it along with Third Year. Now I come to the topic of romances. I have decided to not have Neville be with Susan, and instead have them end up with different people… not telling, you'll have to figure that one out on your own. In fact, take a guess, and if anyone gets it I'll tell you.

Also to Najiya, I have to agree with you. the way I was writing the Twins dialog was bad and I am going to start writing it better.

Now onto the story!

* * *

It had been a few days since Quirrelldemort had died and the only things that had changed in the school was the lack of pranks and the fact that defense was canceled for the last few days of school. The Managers had toned down the amount of pranks that they had been doing for since they were all deeply disturbed by what Voldemort had told Harry before he had died. When they were in a group meeting they would always ask the same questions and fail to come up with answers. Did Dumbledore really turn Voldemort into what he was? Why would he do that? Is Voldemort lying?

The Managers would ask all of these but always fail to come up with any good answers for any of them. Not seeing the point in continuing to try to find answers for questions that they couldn't figure out the Managers decided to try to get back to normal... or well, back to their kind of normal... by putting on an end of the year prank.

"Ok, now I know that we're all in a weird spot after what happened, but I think that what we need to cheer us up is a nice prank," Fred said as he spoke to his friends in the room where they planned their last Dumbledore prank.

"I agree," Neville said as he looked around the table. "We've been in a weird position and it's time to move out of it. Agreed?" He asked, receiving nods from around the room.

"Excellent," George said clapping his hands together. "Shall we get started?"

"Of course good brother of mine. Now here's what we're going to be doing," Fred said with a smirk forming on his face.

* * *

The Farewell Feast, a time for friends to say their last goodbyes to their teachers, friends, and school, it is a time to reflect on past achievements and past failures. However for a particular sextet it was the perfect place to pull a kick-ass prank.

_"Now first we'll walk in as if we aren't planning anything," Fred said as he and his fellow pranksters looked at map of the Great Hall._

The six friends sat down at their own house tables due to the rule that they had to during the opening and farewell feast. They looked around and prepared for what was to come.

There was a small noise coming from outside of the Hall but it was only noticeable if you were looking for it. Dumbledore was one of those people and immediately looked to the Ravenclaws who had made his year hell. When he looked at them all he saw was the smiling faces of Fred and George Weasley.

The doors to the Hall opened and a flying book came flew in screeching very loudly making most of the students cover their ears, but the book stopped halfway through the Hall and just hit the ground.

Relieved Dumbledore turned to the pranksters with a smug look only for it to drop when he saw that they were still smiling.

_"When the package gets to the Hall everyone will think that our prank failed and start to relax. But we're just getting started."_

A dungbomb explosion from the Slytherin table drew Dumbledore's attention followed by one from the Ravenclaw table, the targets Cho Chang and Draco Malfoy.

_"Once the Dungbombs go off then the real party begins."_

The sound of trumpets filled the room and then dozens of toads flew down from the raptors.

_"How are we going to get the frogs," Susan asked. _

_"Special order from Zonkos," George told her. _

Screaming filled the room and most of the students and some of the Professors rushed out of the room.

_"While Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers are trying to stop the toads from falling we'll complete the plan," Fred said with an evil smirk. _

Dumbledore pulled his wand out trying to stop whatever it was that his least favorite Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff had done when he felt a prickling sensation on his neck. Turning to the Ravenclaw table he saw Neville Longbottom with..._** was... was that a blowpipe?**_

_"Any questions," Fred asked. _

_"Yeah what's on the dart that hits him," Susan asked. _

_"Oh that's simple; it's a mixture of a fast acting laxative potion-"_

Dumbledore then felt himself... lose control of his... bowels.

_"- and a very powerful cheering potion."_

"MINERVA GUESS WHAT?! THEY MADE ME LOSE CONTROL OF MY BOWELS! ISN'T THAT GREAT," Dumbledore shouted shortly before clapping and cheering.

"Oh for the love of Merlin I hope that it isn't like this next year," McGonagall mumbled to herself.

"Oh don't worry Professor," Fred yelled from his spot at the table.

"It'll just get worse," George said with a huge grin plastered on his face.

* * *

After the chaos passed Dumbledore had to release them, since he didn't have concrete evidence that they were the ones who pulled the prank since he only saw the blowpipe for a split second and Zonkos' rule about only releasing names if it threatens someone's life. They left the Hall laughing but separated when Fred and George said that they had to go do something.

They packed and made their way to the train with smiles on their faces.

"'Ello there 'arry didn think you could 'eave w'out sayn bye to me did ya'," Hagrid said to Harry before he boarded the train.

"Of course not Hagrid, I wouldn't dream of it," Harry said to the half-giant.

"Well I just wanted to tell ya' that you'll be missed here, even with all the damn pranks," Hagrid said with a loud chuckle.

"Thanks Hagrid, I'll see you next year," and with that Harry boarded the train not caring about the hateful looks that almost everyone gave him due to the prank.

"It's jus' gonna get worse ain't it," Hagrid said to himself.

They found an empty compartment towards the back of the train and began to prepare for the journey to London. Harry, Luna, and Neville all pulled out Quibblers while Susan took out a book. They sat in the compartment for ten minutes when Fred and George came in carrying a toilet seat.

"Hey Fred, George," Harry said looking up from his Quibbler.

"Did you guys pack everything," Neville asked the twins.

"Oh yeah we managed to get everything," George said sitting down next to Neville holding the toilet seat.

Silence filled the compartment until Susan sighed and looked at the twins.

"Well they won't ask so I will. Why do you guys have a Hogwarts toilet seat," she asked slightly afraid of the answer.

"Oh well you see we promised our sister that we would bring her one, so we had to. If we didn't then we would be lying to family."

"And if there is one thing we wouldn't do its lie to family, EXCEPT! Our mum," they said with matching smiles.

"Well that's nice to know," Susan said sarcastically before going back to her book.

* * *

_**During the ride to London, story sharing time**_

"And then he bent the shotgun and the fat oaf actually pulled the trigger," Harry said as the whole compartment erupted into laughter.

"What happened next," Neville asked excitedly.

"What do you think? Hagrid gave Dudley a pig tail and we got the hell out of there," Harry said while chuckling.

* * *

"And that's the story of how I jumped out of my window to feel like a bird," Luna said with a smile.

"How many bones dos you break," Neville asked with a small smile.

"60," she said.

"Who can beat that," Harry asked looking around.

* * *

"And that's how I helped my Aunt take down the Black Wand Mafia," Susan said with a nostalgic look, not paying attention to the horrified looks all the boys had.

"I didn't want to know that," Fred said with a scared look.

"You took down four men," George asked.

"Well it was really easy, all men have a weakness," Susan said not knowing why they were acting that way.

"Susan you kicked four men in an area where no man should ever be kicked," Neville said.

"It was so Justice could be done," she asked shrugging her shoulders.

"New rule-"

"Never mess with Susan," the twins said.

"Agreed," Harry and Neville said.

* * *

Well there we go, now remember, try and guess who the new love interests will be. But other that tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time -Pacco1


	15. SEQUEL IS UP!

Hey everyone just letting you guys now that I am publishing the sequel to this one, it is Mischief Managers BOOK TWO.

I hope that you guys enjoy it and thank you for being such loyal readers.

-Pacco1


End file.
